Sarah's Revenge
by Stella the hunchback
Summary: After the trip through the labyrinth ruins her life, Sarah is given the chance for revenge. JS
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Thanks to Ellie for showing me how to post on Fanfiction.net

Disclaimer: None of the Labyrinth characters are mine. 

Sarah's Revenge

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's getting better."

"Hallucinations?"

"No report."

"References to the…ahem, incident?"

"No."

"Appetite?"

"Hmm, slightly better. But she's still underweight."

"Any contact from her relations?"

"…No, she keeps asking."

"Don't let her see them, she becomes hysterical every time."

"Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah could hear them. Talking as if she wasn't here, as if she wasn't aware of what was going on. She shivered. When was her father coming to take her out of here? _You'll only be here for a little while, Sarah. I'll pick you up within the week. _She snorted. Yeah right. She closed her eyes as the now familiar feeling of despair swallowed her senses. She quickly closed her eyes as she heard the footsteps come closer to her door.

"It's only 7:00."

"She sleeps at 6:30."

"Tomorrow then."

She let out a silent prayer of thanks. Looking around her room depressed her. In a sharp contrast to her bedroom at home, the facilities at Rochelle's' Treatment for Mental Health was sterile and unyielding to the imagination. White ceilings closing the white walls and matching the closely threaded carpet. A small bed covered with beige blankets, two chairs facing each other, a table next to the closet and a window facing the bed. Drab, beige curtains. _I'll pick you up within the week_. 

It had been three years. 

In the end it was Karen who tried to save her. It was her father that wanted her out of his family. _Her family_. The first months after the…incident had been wonderful. Even blissful. Her relationship with Karen and Toby bloomed as she seemed to mature overnight. Sarah had become the ideal daughter; doting to her sibling, obedient, Honor roll. Yet as hard as she tried her father became more and more distant, acted as if her very presence repulsed him. Tears rolled down her face. _Don't cry Sarah, even if no one is looking, just. Don't. Cry._ She gasped spastically and harsh, grating sobs broke from her chest. 

__

Why? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy????? Why can't I just have a normal life?

**Flashback**

"Pack up, Sarah. Be ready in an hour."

"What?" Sarah asked, startled. She rose from the seat and closed the book she had been reading. She stared at her father, tense.

He sighed. "Don't argue," his voice weary, as if he was tired of keeping up some charade. "Just do what I said."

Sarah looked apprehensively at the forms in her lap. "Daddy," he flinched as if the word was a knife through his flesh, "what am I doing here?" Her voice faded.

"It's..it's only for a little while. I, I heard you talking to yourself Sarah, I'm worried."

"But I already explained!" She stood up, not caring about the mess she created. 

"There is no play going on at school!" She stopped, suddenly fearful. Her excuse for talking to her friends lay shattered between them. "Sarah," Richard whispered, tears rolling from beneath his eyelids, "I'm worried."

"Don't be! I'm fine!" Sarah was hysterical. They were being watched by the orderlies, aids, nurses and patients, but she didn't care. It wasn't fair! "Why can't you accept me?! I've done everything you wanted me to do!" She wailed, like a child. Richard motioned to the nurses, and everything went black.

When she woke up, Sarah was in a strange bed, in strange pajamas. Richard sat next to her.

"You'll only be here for a little while," he shuddered, his breath hitching as if he had been weeping. "I'll be back within the week."

It had been three years. 

In a twist of irony she remembered what she had been reading. _One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen wasn't a wicked stepmother, just very defensive.

"Why can't we see her, Richard?" She was exasperated. "That is no place for a young girl!"

"Karen," Richard pinched the bridge of his nose. Their monthly Sarah arguments were becoming more and more constant. Weekly Sarah arguments. Daily Sarah arguments. "I have to go to work."

Karen dropped her arms to her sides, preparing to give him hell as soon as he returned for his dismissal. God she missed Sarah, now that Toby was at preschool she had nothing do to for the better part of the morning. She jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut. 

Karen sighed as she began to pick up the toys Toby had left on the floor. He didn't even remember Sarah. Her eyes misted with regret, wishing she had been nicer to the girl….less sharp. After that one time they left her to baby-sit, she had changed. Suddenly she was helpful, responsible. Less rebellious, but demanding the same respect that she gave her stepmother, compromising when her plans conflicted with theirs. Karen had only been too eager to comply. Not only did she learn about her stepdaughter, but she became more relaxed around her presence now that the waves of tension and anger that Sarah formerly radiated disappeared. 

Karen wanted her daughter back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was going to be released a year ago. Her counselor had told her and had laughed in happiness when Sarah ran to hug her. In her excited state Sarah had ran into the bathroom and called for her friends. They did not come as they had before.

"Hoggle? Ludo? Didymus? Where are you?" She cried out, impatient at the unchanging mirror. 

In the end, her impatience turned into worry. The nurses, alarmed at the desperate shrieks that emanated from the bathroom opened the door to find Sarah crying out incoherently and banging at her reflection with the bottom of her fists. 

Her release was withdrawn due to surfacing problems.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me help you." Sarah's eyes opened suddenly and she looked around with fear. She was afraid to ask who it was aloud. She never knew who would be listening, too much trouble came from her talking out loud in an empty room. She drew the covers closer to her form.

"Over here." A pair of gold eyes appeared in her vision.

Sarah stared open mouthed at the man before her. Gold was the word, gold and white. He was tall, his knees reached the top of the mattress whereas her thighs did. He was dressed in white, almost matching his pale face and unnaturally white-blonde hair. Long, buttoned up white coat with shiny white knee boots. He had chiseled features; high cheek bones traveled down his face while the hollows behind made him seem as if he had no back teeth. Aristocratic nose, full bottom lip, a strong chin and intense eyes. 

"Mornin' luv." A cockney accent.

"What do you want?" Sarah hissed softly, hands posed to be ready to claw his eyes out.

"What I want is not what we're here for," he smiled arrogantly, "_I _am here for _you_."

"What?"

He smiled, showing teeth and knelt before her, holding up his hand wrapped in white gloves. A crystal suddenly appeared in it. Sarah stifled a scream and scrambled to the far edge of her bed, shaking.

"Recognize it do you?" He laughed. "Ah, but Jareth is quite the showman." The crystal vanished.

Sarah shook her head, annoyance overcoming her terror. "What the hell is going on? Who are you?" 

He smiled. "How would you," he pointed at her "like to have whatever you want, your dreams." He used the word deliberately. "My name is Julian."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "What I want, hmmm? And what would the price be for that lovely proposition?"

The strange man smiled and stood. "Who do you hate most?"

A million names and faces flashed before her. Richard. Linda. That mean cheerleader from school. The scary teacher who had eyes for her. That driver that almost ran her over. The lady who screamed at her for walking on her yard. Jareth. Jareth. Jareth.

"The Goblin King," she whispered. "He did this to me," she gestured to their surroundings. Geez, maybe she _was_ crazy, speaking to a someone who probably broke out of a mental home as if it was nothing. She smiled at that, _she_ was the one in the mental home. He's probably crazy too, look at those clothes! "He ruined my life." 

Julian smiled and held out his hand. "How would you like to go to the Underground with me?" His intense eyes beckoned to her. "How would you like to have revenge upon the one who wronged you?" 

He looked around distastefully. "In return for helping me you can have whatever you want." The man sat on her bed, facing her. His voice lowered conspiratorially. "What _do _you want?"

How did he know her name? What the hell was going on? Sarah shrugged, the new drugs must be getting to her, might as well play along. "I," she began, and stopped. What did she want? 

Freak! Freak, Sarah's a freak! 

Why do you always read those childish fairy tales? Grow up! Be normal.

Sarah, this was not the kind of report I wanted, while your imagination is…lovely, I would prefer something more…normal. 

"I'll help you," confidence strengthened her voice. "In return, I want to be…normal. Just like every 18 year old."

"To be normal? How boring." Sarah shrugged. "Well, if that's what you want, my lady." 

She stood and walked over to him, accepting his proffered hand. "_I_ am no one's lady."

Yay! If anyone was wondering, Julian looks like James Marsters a.k.a. Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


	2. Welcome to My Dungeon

Disclaimer: Labyrinth characters may not be mine, but everything else is. 

Chapter 2: Welcome To My Dungeon

As soon as Sarah took Julian's hand she felt something wrap around her. Magic, she guessed. It was like a welcoming embrace. The sensation stopped and Sarah felt it was safe to open her eyes. 

She wrinkled her nose. A dank, musty smell permeated her surroundings. It was dark, she could see nothing - and cold; she could feel little wisps of wind brush across her skin. "Where are we?" she complained, what the hell did she get herself into? She shook Julian's hand when he didn't answer.

"We're in my castle," he said. "Welcome."

"Castle? Are you royalty or something?" He didn't seem like it; though his speech was educated, his accent seemed coarse and street-like. Julian laughed, squeezing her fingers playfully.

"Or something," he replied, "not royalty. Merely a wealthy lord."

"Come," he said shortly, pulling her into the darkness.

"Hey! Wait, I can't see!" Sarah shut her eyes as she tried not to stumble. Her mind sighed at her, _don't close your eyes, idiot_. She opened them when Julian slowed down and carefully led her through. Sarah could feel a change as the breezes stopped and she felt a wall along her toes. She looked up and saw an outline of a door some distance up the wall, light shining dully through the cracks. "How do we get up?"

"Magic." She started, they were facing a hallway with burning wall sconces. 

"Is this your dungeon?" She gestured to the door behind them. Maybe this _wasn't_ some side-effect of the drugs they gave her. Maybe it was real.

"Well, yes. Every castle must have one, don't you agree?" 

"Um, sure." She remembered the oubliettes, were those dungeons too? No, they had doors to get out of. So did Julian's her mind told her. But you couldn't reach Julian's door.

Julian steered her towards the shadowed, yawning mouth at the end of the hallway. Sarah followed staring at the rough stone walls, the brass sconces and the shadows from the flames. Listening to the cracking of the fire and the moans and sobs of prisoners as they passed their doors unnerved her and Sarah pulled her hand out of Julian's grasp. They eventually came to another set of stairs, winding up this time in a circular fashion. Julian nudged her forward, and Sarah climbed up. 

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. Julian smiled, a bit too maliciously. 

"Why ask when luck comes your way?" Sarah threw him an annoyed look.

"Well, if I'm going to be here, I might as well know."

"In due time, Sarah. In due time." They came to a wall.

"What, magic again?" 

He smirked, "You're very quick, my dear." 

"Well, I have to be." Sarah remembered how her therapist had tried to trap her during their sessions, how she had to think and speak quickly to keep herself from being assigned to a more secure ward.

They were transported through the wall and Sarah found herself in the back of some sort of laboratory. It was almost comically medieval; glass vials filled with colored liquids, some of them misting over the rims. A fireplace with a giant cauldron suspended over the flames, tables with beakers, bowls and bottles as dried plants hung above. Books lined the granite walls along with more supplies. A large tome lay open on a small podium, ink splattered on a blank page. 

She heard muttering in the corner and with a start she saw a wrinkled old man, dressed in brown robes. 

"Ignore him," Julian said. "Let's take you to your room. You must feel tired."

As Sarah climbed stairs and walked through hallways she tried not to stare at her ever changing surroundings. Doorways led to rooms filled with a hundred things she wanted to touch and examine. In contrast to the laboratory, hallway and dungeon the rest of the castle was magnificent. Portraits of beautiful people hung on the vividly painted walls, large windows with heavy curtains pulled back showing the night sky outside and lush carpets with fantastical designs woven through covered the stone and wooden floors. Each room was like a strange museum; heavy, old fashioned furniture, fireplaces and candelabras. They stopped at a door that was heavily carved with flowers and trees. 

"Geez, what's with all the stairs, huh?" 

Julian ignored her question and gestured to the door, "This is your room, get rested and we shall talk in the morning." 

Sarah looked at it uncertainly, her heart beating fast from her long walk. She focused her mind on the present: how exactly was she going to get her vengeance on Jareth? The mere thought of his name made her blood boil. It was his fault that this all happened! Because of him she was no longer what she used to be. Yes, she had matured, but after being rejected too many times by her loved ones Sarah changed. At 18 she was bitter, a devil-child wanting to break the one who caused her pain. She closed her eyes. Pain was all she knew now, the memories of the good feelings were like thin vapors in her heart sometimes reaching out to her, but never allowing her feel without reminding her of what once was.

"Goodnight." Julian bowed to her as he kissed her hand. Sarah stared at him, was he a guardian angel or some twisted changeling? He slowly stood up, "Sarah, you're our only chance to do what is right." He vanished. 

Sarah rested her forehead on the door, wincing as the sharp etches dug into her skin. She breathed out, when had she become so awful? She stepped back to examine the door more closely and with a start she noticed the engravings. _Really _noticed. Interlaced with the flowers and trees was a battle of a war scene: mythical creatures engaged and entwined in a bloody battle that left many scattered, bleeding and missing limbs. She shuddered and pushed the offending sight out of her mind as she opened the door.

Suddenly exhausted, Sarah made her way to the enormous bed. 

----------------------------------------------

"Was that the girl?" Oriel asked as he measured out the potion into the beakers. 

"Hmm, yes." Julian's mind wandered to Sarah, turning the pages of the book on the table slowly. Thankfully the girl did not change much in appearance since she last traveled to the Underground. But she was still different, seemingly hard and cold. This might be difficult. 

"……….letter. It shall take place in a month." Julian shook his mind clear and looked at the withered fae.

"I'm sorry Oriel, what did you say?"

The man sighed and rolled his eyes. Julian still had the wandering mind from his childhood. "I said that the Goblin King was holding a ball in a month. A sort of celebration for his latest victory in securing the exclusive trading rights with the dwarves. You received an invitation." He jumped at the sound of a book slamming shut.

"That's it!" Julian rose excitedly and threw the volume to the floor, ignoring Oriel's annoyed stare. "We shall prepare her for the ball, how perfect it will be to have His Highness see his precious love again." 

Oriel smiled nastily, "Yes, he shall finally have his taste of agony, Jareth." His face darkened, "What if he asks about her? What shall she say?"

Julian waved dismissively, "I have it planned: Sarah will not be the Sarah Jareth knew. Jareth will have questions, but she can be trained to act. She is already too different from her former self, the one Jareth knew. She will be some lady that is visiting me, a cousin or some other relative. She will be from the Underground. Explaining it shall be simple; for all his bravado and coldness our king is a simpering, love-stricken fool - they say that he cries out her name in is sleep. He will be so besotted with a copy of his darling that once Sarah has him in her grasp, revenge will be hers." His mouth twisted and he closed his eyes, "Revenge will be ours." 

Oriel nodded, "Finally."

---------------------------------------

Sarah turned over in her bed, tears filling her eyes. Unwanted recollections flashed through her mind as she tried to go to sleep. Unable to stop - and hating herself for it, she relived her memories until she was sobbing into the pillows. 

At first the memories were happy.

**Flashback**

"Hey Sarah," Pat playfully punched her shoulder as he sat next to her beneath the tree. "Watcha doin'?" 

Sarah breathed in the crisp air and laid on her back. "Nothing…"

Pat smiled as he leaned over her, "Can I ask you something?"

***

Sarah and Pat dated until that fateful day when her father took her away. She smiled slightly at her memories: Pat driving her in his jeep to the beach even though it was still cold enough to wear pants outside. Having lunch together and joking with their friends. Having dramatic, petty fights and making up later. Him reassuring her of her worth when she cried on his shoulder after she told him about her relationship with her parents. 

**Flashback**

"Sarah, no!" Karen screamed as Sarah turned the hose on her, drenching the woman until the dirt around her turned into mud.

"That's what you get for not watching your back! Ack!" Sarah turned around to find Toby laughing as he dropped a water balloon on her from his spot on the porch. "What noo!!!" Sarah ran away, laughing as Karen grabbed the hose from her fingers and gave her a bit of her own medicine. 

***

Sarah missed Karen and Toby, missed them terribly. She wanted to baby-sit him again, and argue with Karen that her relationship with Pat was not all that serious. She remembered how protective Karen became after the labyrinth. How she scolded Sarah for days for not calling her when she stayed out too late, when she came home from a date with a secret smile and didn't share the details. She even reprimand her for not wearing her coat in the rain as she cooked her soup. 

**Flashback**

Sarah opened the door to find her father quickly putting down the phone. "Hi!" She greeted cheerfully. It had been a good day at school.

"Hello." Her father had been abrupt.

She was at Rochelle's Treatment for Mental Health a week later. She didn't even say goodbye to anyone. 

***

That was probably when he found out that there wasn't a play at school, she decided as she kicked off the covers. When he choose to send her away. She never received letters from her parents. Pat sent her dozens of letters, but in the end Sarah was the one who stopped writing. She wanted Pat to have a normal life and a normal girlfriend. She remembered the visits with Karen and Toby, her father never came. 

**Flashback**

"We miss you so much Sarah. Toby keeps asking about you…."

***

Karen's voice faded when Sarah let out a heart-wrenching sob.

**Flashback**

"Why do you talk to yourself, Sarah? Why did you make up these 'friends' of yours?

"They're not made up, they're real!" She screamed, jumping up and facing her therapist.

"No, I don't think so. I believe you created them because you missed your mother and you were jealous of your stepbrother. Sarah, you made them up to pay attention to you."

***

That was the first time her therapist trapped her into saying something stupid. After that she had been transferred to another ward, one where bars were on the windows and everyone was chaperoned. She never made that mistake again, preferring to speak about "normal" things.

Sarah eventually slept, her crying jag had left her with a foggy mind and unhappy dreams. 

----------------------------------------------

"Sarah!"

Jareth suddenly woke up, his heart beating erratically. Letting out an explosive breath he realized that he had that dream again. The masquerade. 

It suddenly changed tonight, the ending was different, Sarah was different. He laid back down, ignoring the clammy sheets and stared listlessly at the canopy of his bed. Why did it change tonight?

~ ~Dream sequence~ ~

Jareth stood in the middle of the ballroom, waiting for a partner as he had dozens of nights before. He was dressed magnificently in his blue coat and knee high boots. He looked around, envying the partnered dancers that whirled mindlessly to the strains of music. A movement caught his eye. He looked towards it anxiously, waiting for Sarah to come out.

She was beautiful, her hair puffed to perfection with silver wires and leaves tucked into the strands. Her white, embellished dress made her the picture of innocence. Instead of waiting for her to search for a partner, Jareth stepped resolutely to her, keeping her in view. She spotted him, and her mouth twisted cruelly. 

Jareth suddenly stopped. What was this? This dream did not have this small detail before… 

"Sarah," he breathed as he reached towards her, wanting to invite her to dance. She viciously knocked his arm out of the way. 

"Stay away from me, Goblin King," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I shall destroy you."

~ ~ ~

Jareth covered his face with his hands. What did it mean? Why did she reject him? _Again_. Maybe it was time to move on, it had been years since their last meeting. Maybe it was his mind warning him that his obsession over her would destroy his sanity - if it wasn't already ruined. Sighing, the king fell into a deep slumber, dreamless this time. 

--------------------------------------------

"Shall I wake her, my lord?" The maid asked as she cleared Julian's breakfast plate. 

Julian closed his eyes, savoring the sweet scent that came with the breeze from the window. It was springtime, the anniversary of….. _Don't think about it, live in the present. _"No Frieda, allow Sarah to sleep as long as she pleases. We will need her at her best in order to plan out what she will need to do." The old woman nodded, a smile playing over her lips. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find the girl?" Frieda questioned, pouring wine into a goblet. 

Julian took the cup and swirled the contents, brooding. "It took about three years, Frieda. Three years of failed attempts and miscalculations." He dismissed the maid. "When she wakes, get Oriel and Bartten. We shall meet in the green parlor." 

"Yes my lord," she curtsied before she left.

Julian was left alone. He looked around at the breakfast room; it was her favorite room. The walls were painted a subdued green with spidery patterns of cherry blossoms imprinted on the surface. A dark, wooden dining table grand enough to fit nearly 200 guests. Huge windows flanked by lacy white curtains showed the view of the river and gardens. _Stop it. You cannot bring her back_. No, he could not bring her back, she only lived within his thoughts. The glass goblet clenched in his fist broke as he re-lived that last fateful day. _Ursula_…

Author's Note: This story may seem a bit scattered and twisty, but I just wanted to write something where it was Sarah who wanted revenge instead of Jareth. So if you're confused, consider the words of Julian: "In due time, dear reader. In due time." I promise everything will make sense in the end. 

Thanks to Cariah Delonne for reviewing! 


	3. A Day in the Life of

****

Author's Note: UPDATE!! Ah, thanks to the distractions to my life (I call that school) this story had to be put in the 'to do' list. But now I'm back!

Disclaimer: yes, I own nothing. 

Chapter 3:

By the time Sarah opened her eyes, it was already afternoon. She laid in bed, examining the flying cherubs painted on the ceiling. What exactly did Julian have planned out for her? Wouldn't revenge mean treason against your king? What was in it for him? She sighed. _Why ask when luck comes your way? _Why ask? She was here and it was time to show Jareth just how much pain he put her through. She wanted him begging in the end. Sarah smiled, comforted by that thought. 

Resolute, Sarah stood and looked around her room, surprised to find that the walls did not meet in a corner instead it was shaped like an oval. It was a lady's room; soft pastel colors with dainty and embroidered furniture. The walls were painted in a light pink and embossed with delicate, flowering gold trees the expensive petals falling from the branches. The same floor to ceiling windows that graced the lower rooms of the castle surrounded left side of the chamber, the glass panes having a slight bend that allowed it to follow the curvature of the room. A plain, white dressing screen stood near the large fireplace at the far side of the room. 

She sat on the bed, brooding. Sarah was surprised that the labyrinth was actually real. She had been in the mental home for so long she started to believe that something really was wrong with her. That she made up the labyrinth as some twisted fantasy where she was the hero and she saved the day. She sighed and laid back on the covers. Jareth…..he was the one who did this to her. He taught her more than she ever wanted to know about herself; that Sarah Williams was a spoiled, careless child. That she was capable of cruelty, she could be generous, she could be good…and evil. He turned her world upside down, but Sarah couldn't make it right side up again, and for that she was punished. Was it better before or after the labyrinth? 

After, she matured and her relationship with her stepmother and brother improved. She became confident, she knew _things_. Things it took other people years to figure out. 

Before, she was happy - in her own little world. She didn't need anyone to take care of her, she had been by herself for years. She didn't have to wonder if she was going to get therapy or some other "help" everyday. She lived on the outskirts, but she was left alone. 

After, she had a new perspective on life, on everything. She stopped taking things for granted - sometimes. She knew more about herself, had new friends and found out responsibility wasn't all that bad.

Before, responsibility? She would've learned all that later on anyway. New friends? She already had friends, friends who understood her passion for fairytales, friends that were always there for her. 

After, she met Jareth. He made her grow up.

Before, she met Jareth. He _made_ her grow up.

Before the labyrinth, Sarah decided. Besides, how could she really know? She could have matured later on and have gotten along with Karen and Toby. She would never have been doubted so strongly by her father. _Before the labyrinth was much better_. 

"Miss? Are you awake yet?" Startled, Sarah jumped up. An old woman stood at the right side of the room, her hand against an open section of the wall. _So that's where the door is_. The woman was satisfied and came into the room. She was dressed in gray, a white apron circling her corseted waist. She was carrying a pile of white, frilly cloth that she set down on the couch. "The bath is over there," she pointed to the wall next to her. "When you are done, call me outside the door and I shall help you dress." She closed the door and left

Sarah stood uncertainly, looking at the smooth wall. She went over and spied a slight outline of a door. She felt along and felt another crack. She pushed against it, disappointed when it didn't open. Sarah stood back and stared, this was the bathroom door right? She saw that a petal falling from one of the gold trees seemed to protrude a bit, she pressed it, the section of the wall swung back silently, leading to her bathroom.

Sarah was led into a room shaped like a sliver of a moon with the same windows from her bedroom across the door. She went to the window and pushed it open, looking down. _I'm in a tower_, she realized. The bathroom and bedroom was in a tower. She looked around the bathroom, a circular tub sunken into the floor at one end, the toilet at another end. The bath was already filled.

After Sarah dressed and found herself some towels, she knocked at the door leading to the hallway. "Um, I'm done taking a bath."

The lady came in and dressed Sarah without conversation, pulling the corset so tightly that Sarah felt like her ribs had snapped. The dress was like something she saw from those old fashioned dress patterns in the movies: big poofy skirts along with lace and ruffles covering what wasn't embroidered with leaves and flowers. 

"Well, you're done," Frieda was satisfied with her work. "My name is Frieda, by the way."

"I'm Sarah."

"I know."

---------------------------------

"Sarah, meet your new friends," Julian gestured to the semi-circle of people watching her. Sarah squirmed in her seat, feeling like she did when she was reprimanded for doing something wrong as a child. "They will help you blend in with the people of the Jareth's court. This is Lavinia, Bartten, Oriel and you've already met Frieda." 

"Hi," Sarah inwardly winced at her shaky voice. For all her bravado and hostility, she was still at a loss when meeting new people. After a moment of silence and staring, she tried to break the ice. "Um, what will I be getting help in?" Julian glanced at the adults, "What do you think?"

"Grammar." Bartten spoke, wrinkling his nose. He would have to train her out of speaking like some street child. 

"You'll have to gain weight." That was Frieda. Sarah blushed, not enjoying the attention. She was pale and gaunt, undoubtedly underweight from her stay at that hospital. 

"Not to mention the rest of her appearance." Oriel said, though not unkindly. Her hair lacked luster and was cut short with the ends reaching her chin. Her eyes were hard and piercing, not the picture of confused innocence from when he saw last at that masquerade. 

"Comportment." Bartten again. Her very mannerisms; the way she sharply threw her arms about to show her anger, the hunching of her back when she was defensive, how the expressions of her features clearly displayed her disgust and skepticism. _Her attitude_. Could he mold her into a weapon in only one month? 

"She looks like some orphan you fished out of a gutter." The other woman. Her name started with an 'L' or something.

Sarah no longer felt embarrassed. How dare they! Whatever she looked like now was not her fault. Her grammar was _fine_, ok she did look a bit skinny, but that could be corrected. What was comportment anyway? Why did she have to change for the Goblin King?

"What the hell are you staring at?" Sarah's sharp rebuke drove Julian out of his thoughts. 

Julian sipped his drink; some pink concoction that Sarah knew no guy she ever met would allow himself to be seen with. "Just trying to see you as a lady," he murmured.

"What? Are you kidding me? I," she pointed theatrically at herself, "am a great actress."

"I hope so, we have a lot to work on." He ducked the pastry she threw at him.

-----------------------------------

Hours later Sarah collapsed in a chair in the study, Oriel helpfully steering her through the castle hallways. As soon as Julian left, Oriel and Bartten requested her time the next day and she was left with Lavinia and Frieda.

After taking her measurements and getting scolded for being too thin for someone of her height, Sarah was then given dozens of heavy books full of patterns of dresses with the instructions of "picking out what she liked." When she made her selections, the two older women immediately dismissed half of them saying that she was too young for _those_ dresses. And, Sarah was snidely reminded by Lavinia, she did not have the "bosoms to fill in such designs - even if you had a corset." So Sarah was delegated to dresses with little girl necklines and full sleeves. 

And where was Julian? 

"Have fun?" She screeched and accidentally smashed her head into his smiling mouth, his teeth painfully scraping her forehead. "Ouch!" She smacked his shoulder.

"That was disgusting," Julian remarked mildly, sitting across from her and rubbing his jaw. "I dearly hope you cleaned your teeth after your meal."

"Very funny." 

"I know, but joking time is over. It's time to inform you of my…._our_ little plan for Jareth." At the mention of his name, Sarah straightened and leaned forward. "I'm listening."

"What do you need to know?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "For one thing, you said everything was up to me. Meaning what exactly?"

"Exactly what I told you. Just having His Highness in pain will be sufficient." Julian smiled winningly at her. 

"What's in it for you?"

He looked away. "Ask me something else, Sarah." Sarah bristled. How dare he order her around so casually? Stupid men! She conceded, but only because she actually had other questions. 

"Who is Lavinia? Why is she helping me? Why is she such a bitch?"

"Ah, La-vin-ia" Julian drew out the syllables of her name. "Lavinia was one of Jareth's favored mistresses at the time of your arrival. There were rumors that he would make her queen…until you left. He then promptly sent all of them away and she came to me." Sarah felt a bit of pride, so Lavinia was a bit bitter eh?

"She wants revenge against Jareth too? Why can't she do it herself?" 

"Because my dear, she's a bit cowardly. She will instruct you how to become a lady. Not only show you how to act properly, but to help you become adept at court politics." Sarah nodded slowly. "Am I going to the Goblin Kingdom then?"

Julian laughed. "The Goblin Kingdom is non-existent."

"What? But I thought that - " Julian shook his head, amused smiles turning up the corners of his mouth every so often.

"That and the title of 'Goblin King' is an informal one." His voice took on a storyteller tone. "Long ago, when humans still believed in magic and such, the faes and all magical creatures lived together Aboveground. Then after the mortals began to believe in other things, we could not maintain our lives together. First of all, we need human belief - it gives us the necessary sustenance to stay alive up there. Second, the humans became jealous of our magical abilities. They drove us out. I believe that the goblins were some of the last creatures to leave the Aboveground. 

"Goblins were peaceful beings but the humans took them to be evil because of their appearance - and rumors about their perceived cruelty began. Humans attacked them and drove them Underground. Even after the goblins left, they still could not find a home. When they arrived, the Underground was already embroiled in war between magical creatures over living space. The faes were the first to leave, and by then there were many kingdoms in the Underground. These kingdoms became involved in the war and eventually the fighting stopped. Certain grants of land were given to creatures who needed certain landscapes, you know forests for centaurs, the mountain regions for dragons and so on. Goblins had nothing, so Jareth being the generous fae he was, welcomed them into his own kingdom."

"Really? What about the labyrinth?" 

"The labyrinth was created to protect the kingdom of Jareth."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I meant why is - "

"Oh, the running of the maze? Yes, well the goblins were very angry at the humans for their act of genocide, so they decided to punish them. The Seelie Court - a sort of high court for you mortals, I suppose - gave them the power to bring humans into their realm and turn them into goblins as retribution. A sort of entertainment." Maybe Jareth wasn't such a nice person after all…

"Jareth had this unholy fascination with mortals, so he was given the responsibility of ruling over that game. He gave humans a chance to save themselves before they were turned."

Sarah was quiet, not knowing what to say after that story. She had this notion that the Underground was harmless. If war existed down here did that mean everything bad that happens in the Aboveworld did too? For some reason, Sarah was disappointed, her assumptions of a perfect fantasy broken. Unnerved at the silence, she continued, "Did anyone ever beat it besides me?" He nodded, smiling at her surprised reaction.

Julian chuckled, "What? Did you think you were the only one who won the game? No, silly girl, you're not the only one. Where do you think people got the ideas of fairies and other 'magical creatures'?"

"From the war?"

This time Julian laughed openly, "The war happened centuries ago!"

"Then why are people still being punished? It's not their fault! It's not fair!" Sarah was angry, who had the power to punish people who didn't deserve it?

"Well, my dear. The thirst for vengeance is quite irrational."

----------------------------------

The chill of the morning settled onto his arms and back, like an annoying, clinging lover. Jareth tied his horse to a branch of a large tree, relishing his solitude in the Firey Forest. 

Gods it had been a long day. Sometimes Jareth wished that he could just transform into his owl form and fly away, to somewhere where he didn't have responsibilities and obligations for the kingdom. He let a sardonic smile touch his lips, of course he didn't mean it. If anything Jareth enjoyed such control over such things. He could shape anything to his liking, could control anything he wanted. _Except one thing……_

H rubbed his forehead as his eyes adjusted to the blue tinged surroundings, wishing he had taken the time to eat something before he slipped out of his room. It couldn't be helped. It wasn't Sarah's fault she didn't understand what he meant. It wasn't as if he had explained himself clearly; she was exhausted and impatient; he was panicking and acted irrationally. Still, it could have ended differently. More than anything that one thought of curiosity and wonder made his heart clench in loss. 

How would it have been? Would Sarah have accepted him? Of course! Jareth was confident in his assumptions that she would have. What he saw in her eyes as they danced was not a figment of his imagination. She would have grown to love him.

He leaned his back against the rough bark, watching the mist roll languorously over the lake in thick waves. The day barely began and he was already mourning what never was. He would have seen to it that she was happy. If she had remained, he might have been the happiest man alive. 

"HHHIIIIIIEEEEEEE-YAAAHHHHH!" The scream rang out through the stillness and Jareth suddenly found himself attacked at the shins. "Out, out lowly scoundrel! Neither man nor beast may enter the forest as long as I am guarding it!" Jareth frantically stepped back, but alas, the little devil had attached himself to his boot, the knight's loyal steed barking from behind a tree.

"Stop this!" Jareth roared, thankful that no one was looking at this ridiculous sight. "I am king and I shall go wherever I please!." At the sound of his voice, Sir Didymus unclenched his teeth from Jareth's boot. He then slid reverently to the ground, kneeling. 

"Your highness! Forgive me, I had no idea that you came out for a stroll! I was only doing my job." 

"Yes, yes." Jareth muttered, wiping spit from his boot. "Well, how goes the Firey Forest? Any trouble from its inhabitants?"

"Apart from discovering that I did not come apart at the limbs, this sector has been guarded faithfully and is free from all disorder." Didymus stated proudly, swiping his hat at the area of trees.

Jareth looked down at the creature, puffed with pride and satisfaction. "Well, then." Jareth never really knew how to act around this worshipping knight, "yes….ahem…keep up the good work."

"Will do sire," Didymus saluted smartly, "will do." Jareth nodded and backed away slowly, taking his mount with him. 

-------------------------------------------

"Did you have a nice walk?" Mercutio asked, putting his feet on the desk.

"Until I was attacked by the pirate-fox, I'd say it went well." Jareth used his cane to move Mercutio's feet off. "What are you doing here? I thought I sent you to check on the kingdom."

"I did, Your Highness," Mercutio bowed mockingly. "And after nearly four years of observation I have returned to report to you. In one word, everything is perfect. Perfect forests, land and what have you. I think you just sent me to get back at me for winning the bet." He grinned, "Of course, it was not my fault Lavinia found me intriguing. But I learned that you have taken care of her."

Julian put down the crystal and stared at his friend. He had forgotten all about Lavinia. "Yes, well." He smirked, "She needed comfort in your absence." 

Mercutio laughed. "How wonderful, now I have a nice conversation piece. How His Highness, King Jareth of Terra di Perfezione couldn't find himself a date for his own ball."

Jareth's mouth tightened in annoyance. "It's not that I couldn't find a date," he drawled. "It was the selection that was lacking."

"Is that so?" Mercutio thought for a moment. "Then let's have another bet. At your ball next month we'll pick someone and see which one of us she will go for."

"Done." Jareth offered his hand and Mercutio shook it.

"And done."

---------------------------------

Sarah groaned in agony, her hands gripping the bedpost as Lavinia tightened the corset strings. When was this "training" going to end? 

The day after she met her new friends, she was summoned by Bartten to the parlor. For the next few hours Sarah re-learned why she hated school. After learning why it was important to "speak properly," Bartten crammed her brain full of vocabulary and by the end Sarah was nearly cross-eyed from frustration. She winced as Lavinia pulled again, tying the strings quickly. 

"Well," The blonde's face was flushed with exertion. "We're done with that. Oh, look you grew a chest." _I hate you_, Sarah thought. She was 18, plenty of time to develop. _Yeah right, Sarah don't kid yourself. _She caught the dress Lavinia tossed to her.

"Put that on, Bartten wants to see you afterwards."

Damn! Even moving to Lavinia's "little country estate" Sarah had to work. Her back ached with the memory of Bartten snapping a rolled up parchment against it. _"Where did you grow up, girl? Sit straight, no slouching.!"_

At least Oriel wasn't as bad, in fact he was quite a bit nicer. Sarah remembered going to that dusty laboratory and going through a fairytale makeover. Oriel had given her bottles and instructed her to drink, after which her previously acne dotted skin glowed to perfection. Sarah had washed her hair in some gross muck and after scratching desperately at her scalp, her hair grew down to her waist. Sarah had also asked for some poison to put into Bartten's lunch, but Oriel refused. _"My dear, that pleasure is mine alone_." She smiled the next day when Bartten didn't show up for her lessons.

After dressing herself Sarah found Bartten, the annoying man nervously pacing up and down the floor. 

"Hey, what's up?" Bartten winced at her casual reply and wiped his perspiring forehead.

"Well, we've received instructions from Julian. We're to move ourselves to Lavinia's apartments in the Goblin Castle."

Thanks to: 

Scarlettmoon: No don't die! That means less readers, lol. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Cariah Delonne: Aww thanks! I always worry if it has too many scenes and such. But I will eventually merge everything so everyone is in the same place. Of course you get special recognition, you reviewed! Nothing is more exciting than a review. 

Cloud Cuckoo: Spike is my secret boyfriend, he just doesn't know it yet. Even though Spike doesn't exist. I wanted to write something in which it was _Sarah_ that was the "bad one," let's keep Jareth free of guilt - for now.


	4. Thinking of You

****

Author's note: Enjoy! Can't do individual responses to reviews at this moment, my eyes hurt and my brother wants the computer.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

Chapter 4

Jareth stretched leisurely, slowly letting the heavy feeling of sleep leave him. Now that the kingdom's financial matters were secure, he felt as if he could relax. He had nothing else to do today; no projects, no appointments, no urgent event needing his attention.

He hated that, the feeling of nothing to do. He needed projects and appointments. Every minute that wasn't filled with duties would turn his thoughts to the past. It made him think of _her_. Jareth gritted his teeth, knowing that his earlier promise of forgetting her would come to nothing. He knew what would happen today: he would rise, get dressed and have breakfast. After learning from his council that the day was free he would probably do something to pass time; read, ride, survey his lands. Then he would invariably lose himself in his daydreams and find himself walking aimlessly, filled with bitter curiosity of what might have been. What should have been.

He hated feeling the weakness that the very thought of her caused. Rubbing his hands over his face in frustration, he gave in, unable to keep the memories of Sarah from his mind, his heart. She was such a silly girl, really. Still playing with dolls and dressing up at an age where young fae ladies would prepare themselves for adulthood. Refusing responsibility in favor of childish pursuits. Yet after he had taken her brother, Jareth was amazed at how readily she volunteered to be her sibling's champion.

Jareth had watched her from his crystals, from the seeing lichen on the walls, from various spies he had throughout the kingdom. He saw how she called the dwarf a monster for killing pretty things, how she had successfully gotten him to open the gates. She barley blinked an eye when the worm invited her for tea. Jareth had been intrigued, it was very rare that a mortal would accept such fantasies as reality. He remembered countless other people that had been punished by the goblins: children, mothers, fathers; how they had been terrified of everything that moved. How they practically fell apart in terror in Jareth's presence. But not Sarah. She kept her head up, kept her eyes on his. Her voice never wavered - she had even insulted him. (The memory made him smile, it was as if the mouse had attacked the lion.)

Sarah had amazed him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even when the goblins laughed at the sight of her in the oubliette (Jareth hated the duties placed on him by the goblin population) he had hoped for her safe return. That's why he had sent the dwarf to her. Taking her back to the beginning of the labyrinth would have allowed him to let her escape through the way she came in while letting Jareth seem as if he had not laxed in his obligations. But Sarah had prevailed, making friends and showing Jareth just how cunning she was while she traveled the labyrinth. She seemed to be having a good time, amused at the habitants of the labyrinth, despite the earlier circumstances that brought him to her. The closer she came to the center and to the castle the more he felt a remote feeling of worry. The goblins might not be the smartest of creatures, but they were viscous in their thirst for vengeance.

He had decided to send her the peach, giving her a different view of the Underground. Jareth had been at Mercutio's ball at the time of her wish, and decided to bring her there. It was just to pass the time, that peach. It was easier to distract her, since she had cast him in the role of the antagonist. If she had stayed the full thirteen hours, perhaps she could be saved. Jareth was respected among his unique population, his generosity had not been forgotten. If he requested that the girl and baby be allowed to live, it would be granted. Humans weren't _entirely_ hated in the Underground, maybe pitied as beings without the blessing of magic, but the popular opinion of them had changed over the years.

It had been fun, dancing with her. He had been pleasantly surprised when she seemed to be seeking him out, he had thought that she felt nothing for him. Maybe she did feel something. Love? No, she was much to young to know what real love was like. Attraction, more likely.

What did he feel for her? Amusement at first of course. People older and more mature than her have failed. Then boredom, her tantrums and whining reminding her of the countless other women he had met. Admiration at her tenacity to complete the course. Wonder at her love for the ethereal and magical. And while in her arms, Jareth could have sworn that his heart beat a bit faster, excitement surging through his veins at being in her presence. So damned excited that he sang to her. (Mercutio had teased him endlessly afterwards.) He had been disappointed at her discovery, cursing the clock in the ballroom. She broke through the little forgetting spell (and Mercutio's very expensive "one of a kind elf-made windows, damnit Jareth, you are replacing those." Jareth smirked, serves him right, the man's love for his own appearance needed to be taken down a notch anyway.) and ran from him. But she hadn't broken the spell entirely, panicked at the chaos he had caused, Jareth sent her to the garbage dumps, in hopes of the lady that ruled there would divert Sarah's attentions long enough for her time to run out.

But still she had eluded his attempts to save her. In the end he had to humor the goblins, declaring war with glee that he did not feel. He had secretly helped her, increasing the chaos of the goblins' mistakes. He had been relieved that none of them had been in attendance when she reached the throne room, they might have taken her apart. By this time, Jareth wanted her to stay. Wanted to discover if his fondness for her ran deeper than what he felt at that moment. (He winced as he remembered his singing once again.) But she said the words, words that banished him from her life - until, that is, he chose to visit her once again.

He had no power over her, that was true. But that didn't mean that he couldn't communicate with her or see her. Jareth dared not give into that temptation. After her departure, it had taken weeks for him to get over his loss - and he was still haunted years after. If he allowed himself to see her, he wasn't sure if he could keep control over his emotions. He might steal her back to the Underground, or worse yet, profess his feelings over her.

Did he love her? That question hovered in his mind whenever he thought of her. Jareth knew he felt _something_, but he wasn't sure if it was love, lust, obsession or some twisted form of hate.

Did he love her? Jareth shook his head, replacing that question with another. What if he saw her again? The thought was enticing, he didn't have to see her in person…he could merely seek her out in his crystals.

He turned his wrist, preparing a spell - no! Jareth stopped himself in time. Not yet, old boy. Wait until she grows more, until she could handle what he could give her.

----------------------------------

Jareth walked through the town, making sure to stay as inconspicuous as possible in his cloak. He often wandered like this when he was free, to see how his kingdom was really like. He didn't want reports from nobles disconnected from ordinary life, he wanted to see how the people really were.

So he plodded onward, not really worrying about his kingdom. Wondering if Sarah was happy - wherever she was.

---------------------------------

"This soon!?" Sarah shrieked, horrified. "I'm not ready!"

"I know that!" Bartten snapped. He shook his head, "It's too late now, go and have Frieda pack for you. Go! Hurry!" Sarah ran up back to her room, cursing the heavy skirts that tripped her periodically.

"This one is too plain, let's just bring what you need and I'm sure Julian will send the rest over to Lavinia's apartments." Frieda took the pink dress from Sarah's hands and placed it back into the wardrobe. In complete contrast to Sarah and Bartten's reactions to Julian's impromptu command, Frieda was cool as stone. Her placid demeanor calmed Sarah down.

Sarah fingered the embroidery of the dresses in the huge trunk she was to bring. "I thought Lavinia was sent away by Jareth." She patted down the next dress Frieda handed her.

"She was," the older fae agreed, "but the king is very generous. Lavinia's family have been part of the King's court for as long as I can remember, they have permanent apartments. It's the room near the king's that Lavinia has lost." Sarah nodded absently, feeling a distant sense of detachment. It was as if she were watching everything from outside of her body, as if she were floating.

"Do you think I can pull this off, Frieda?"

"Pull what off?" Frieda looked at the gown in Sarah rested her hand on, "Is there a loose thread on the dress?" Sarah smiled, slang was obviously wasted on adults from both worlds.

"Do I have what it takes to uh, get revenge on Jareth?" Sarah inwardly winced. She might as well have a cartoon mustache to twirl with that wording. Frieda smiled and patted Sarah's head.

"I'm sure you can, from what I heard the king was very unhappy when you left. All you have to do is take advantage of his feelings for you. Do not doubt yourself."

-----------------------------------

Sarah held on the handle inside the carriage walls as the wheels bumped over a stray rock. She pulled the light cloak tighter to herself, wondering.

Could she do this? Did she have it in her to break a man? Sarah was sure that she could, she wanted to. But what happened if she was caught? Would she be hanged for treason? Did they burn people over here? Or did they just put them into oubliettes to rot forever? She shuddered at the thought of another oubliette. She sobered down, the oubliette reminding her of her friends. Did they remember her? Will they be angry at her for not communicating for so long? Would she even find them? _Maybe Jareth had them killed_. Her mouth tightened in anger at the thought. _He would probably enjoy it_

What about her plan? It was easiest to have him infatuated with her, but then what? Kill him? Sarah wasn't sure she could do that. Leave him and break his heart? Maybe that would be better, the more pain the better. She groaned, for all her training and lady-lessons, Sarah still didn't have the most important part of the plan worked out.

She leaned back, still annoyed that she was left to go to the Goblin Kingdom by herself. Lavinia would meet up later, not wanting to be seen with "a little girl. Surely you don't expect me to be her chaperone? I have more pressing matters at this moment, send her with Frieda or someone." Bartten would meet her in a few weeks, wanting to spend some time at his house. (Sarah was surprised at this - he had a wife.) Oriel, well, Oriel didn't give Sarah a good excuse why he wasn't coming, so she came to the conclusion that he was just lazy. Frieda stayed behind to pack the rest of her things. Julian was away on business.

So that left her, the horse and the guy that drove it. She swept her eyes to the ceiling of the padded carriage. _Wonder what he looks like._

She woke up a few hours later, just in time to see the real kingdom that Jareth owned. Sarah looked outside, surprised to see sheer cliffs on either side of the windows. The carriage had stopped and abruptly started again. She looked back at what seemed to be a guarded wall, defending the city within. As they drove further away, she realized that she had driven through a break in a line of mountains.

As they rode on, she began to see evidence of life: small farms dotting the countryside, cottages and people working in small gardens. She leaned back, hiding from the stares of what were obviously peasants, curious to see such a lavish stagecoach on the roads.

After the countryside came what she thought was the Underground version of the suburbs. _Nice neighborhood_. Strong, stone houses, cobbled streets, stores located on the sides and strategically placed parks and fountains.

Then came the city. Sarah gaped in wonder. Even in the nighttime the place glowed. It was like some romantic vision: fantastic houses shaped like miniature fantasy castles with twisting towers, others more like the fortified ones she had seen in books about Scotland, others were like the French chateaux she had visited with her mother once. They rode past the residential zones to the commercial ones. She wanted to shop, Sarah decided. As soon as she settled, she was going to buy something. Clear, large windows proudly displayed dresses, furniture, food, toys, pets and other glittering things Sarah didn't know the name of. Vendors shouted at passerby's in hope of selling their goods, raised café s were located in front of restaurants, the smell making her stomach growl. There were musicians singing, entertainers putting on plays, puppet theatres and speeches about love, happiness and such things at every street.

And the people! Sarah had never seen such life before. There were people dancing in the squares, some kissing at the café s, others arguing or laughing. The heady swirl of colors under the torches and floating, glowing globes made her dizzy and the obvious companionship made her feel isolated. If the Goblin Kingdom was like this, Sarah never wanted to leave.

They came closer to the castle, she knew because the stores gradually ended and even bigger houses came into sight. These were not the creations she saw earlier, but elegant mansions of the nobility. The didn't need ostentatious displays of their wealth, they were obviously secure in their status. Sarah stuck her head out of the window to see the castle.

This was new, it wasn't the crude building she saw when she was fifteen. No this was different, it was like the castle from the Disney logo, she decided. But more towers, more windows, more space. They drove over the lowered drawbridge, stopping at the gates. A man stepped out, dressed in armor and carrying an axe. Sarah wondered if this was just for show, _why did they need weapons when they had magic?_ She strained her ears, wanting to listen to the conversation.

"Papers? Oh, House of Farrix eh,? And what's yer business here? Alright, send them through!"

__

Well that was a waste of my time, Sarah thought. They drove through the gate and under the fortified walls that circled the castle. The courtyard was huge. _You could fit my neighborhood three times over in here_. They eventually stopped at a set of doors.

Sarah grabbed onto the handle and the carriage shook. The door opened and a hand helped her out.

"Here you go, mi-lady." The young man smiled at her, "Farrix apartments. Your luggage will come by tomorrow." He quickly stepped back onto the driver's seat and drove away.

Sarah looked at the door. Well, time to go in.

-----------------------------------

"Hmm, looks like Lavinia return." Mercutio regarded the figure going inside the door.

Jareth snorted, "Stop stalling, it's your move." Mercutio sighed, he hated losing. He made the move on the chess board, and Jareth promptly won the game. _Damn it_.

"Lavinia? Maybe the allure of the elf-lands have lost its hold on her." Jareth drank from his whisky bottle. "Or maybe she came back for one of us," he smirked.

Mercutio laughed, "I think she hates us both, Your Majesty. Now, what about our bet hmm? We never went over the stakes…" Jareth regarded the flames in the fireplace across from him.

"I think," he said slowly, "that we should…hmm…" Mercutio rolled his eyes. "What is the point of having a bet if we don't win something in the end?"

"Fine, you think of something then."

"I want your stallion." Jareth looked at Mercutio, "What?"

"Not to keep, of course, I just need him to father me some quality mounts."

Jareth waved his hand dismissively, "alright then, if I win I want you to stop drinking my liquor. I don't even know why you do that, you can buy your own."

Mercutio smiled "What's the point of buying something you can get for free?"

-----------------------------------

Jareth was alone in his room, listening to the soft rustle of insects outside. He felt restless, and excited. As if something important was about to occur. For some reason, more so than all the other times, he wanted to see Sarah.

It had been so long since he saw her last, a few weeks after her departure. She had been happy, laughing with someone he couldn't see. That was his last memory of her, of her happy. The vision had brought him enormous relief, Jareth had feared that Sarah's time in the labyrinth might have had an adverse effect on her. He had been afraid that she would have stopped believing, stopped dreaming. Somehow, Sarah Williams burrowed her way under his skin, he could not forget her.

He needed to see her. He had to. Jareth formed a crystal, looking into the empty depths to ready himself. What if she was unhappy? Jareth didn't know if he could bear her unhappiness. He could bring her here, but would she even want to come back?

Swallowing his nervousness, Jareth willed the face of Sarah to appear in the crystal.

She was sleeping, her long hair fanned out across embroidered pillows. Jareth smiled, she seemed so peaceful. He watched her for a few more moments, and then disappeared the crystal.

Jareth laid back on his bed, assured of Sarah's safety. Still, he couldn't sleep. Something was going to happen, something big.


	5. The Secret Garden

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Short chapter today! (Ha, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.)

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, just writing about it.

Chapter 5

The morning after she had arrived, Sarah had been allowed to venture into the castle. Too shy to meet the faes that stared at her dark hair and murmured curiously about her, Sarah took the outside scenery. After a few days living in near seclusion under Frieda's watchful eyes, she had a chance to slip free. It was like a fairytale, the gardens. Better than anything the park at home had to offer. Sarah waded through the flowers, her heart light and her spirit happy.

It was like a kaleidoscope, a myriad of jewel toned blooms. Not like earth flowers. These were more exotic than anything she had ever seen. Around her blossoms exploded from different colored stems; red flowers on silver stems, white atop plum, deep gold attached to pink. Some were elegant; a slim silhouette of closely grown petals resting on long stalks. Others seemed to be made to amuse; petals shaped like fireworks of different shades floating on grass-like stems. The colors were so bright, so opaque, so intense that every time Sarah turned, vertigo threatened to overwhelm her.

Sarah leaned against the firm wall the leaves of the hedges made, her mind swimming from perfume. She was in the royal gardens. Actually, _one_ of the royal gardens, to her surprise, Frieda informed her that the king was quite fond of nature and "flowers and the like." After living with Lavinia's parents, Sarah was grateful to have someone else to talk to. It wasn't as if Lavinia's parents were mean, they were just so…cold. They reminded her of….

A twig snapped, Sarah went rigid.

She peeked from the corner of the hedges of the royal garden.

No one, good.

Sarah sighed in relief. Although she had been quite lonely being left with Lavinia's parents, Frieda being her chaperone was starting to get on her nerves. She was eighteen! Old enough to take care of herself, she had said so. But all Frieda replied was: "My dear girl, eighteen is much too young to be left alone, especially in the castle." Sarah had argued that eighteen was considered an adult age Aboveground, but what was the use when the people down here lived forever? For all she knew eighteen might be toddler age according to faes.

And another thing: where was Jareth?

Two weeks of living in the Goblin City and in the castle and not a sight of its ruler. While Sarah was afraid to seek him out, she was a bit disappointed when he did not appear. What did she expect? For him to appear and…what then? She shivered with the possibilities of what might happen.

And what to do about the Labyrinth ruler? She debated with herself nightly about what she should do. Seek him out? Set up a situation where he would come to her? But no, that would have him ask questions that she was not prepared to answer. So instead she would wait, bide her time and refine her plans to net, capture and break the heart of the King. It would be like…Romeo and Juliet, except Sarah had no intention of dying for anyone.

Romeo and Juliet, she had been Juliet for her 8th grade play. Smiling and whirling around Sarah recited her favorite lines, capturing Juliet's perfect despair.

"My only love sprung from my only hate!" She gasped, an air of tragedy around her, something the director had seen right away when they were casting. "Too early seen unknown, and known too late!" She looked at the sky in anguish, cursing the gods, "Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy."

Laughing at her silliness and lost in her thoughts, Sarah treaded through foreign flowers and back into the castle.

Jareth came out from the shadows, his heart thundering. A million questions swirled around him, most pressing of all -

Why was Sarah here?


	6. Masquerade! Paper faces on parade

****

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating! I've been busy enjoying the summer doing absolutely nothing. Yes, I am ashamed to say that is why I did not write for the past couple of days. Anyway, enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Labyrinth_.

Chapter 6

What to do, what to do? Jareth mused to himself as he sat on his throne. Why was Sarah here? And how? He tapped his cane on his boots, ignoring the melee of goblins around.

Jareth closed his eyes, damn but the mere presence of her was enough to distract him from his thoughts.

She had changed; slightly more dreamy from the looks of it when he saw her in the garden but still as impulsive as ever. She was such a silly girl, really. _And how had she gotten into his castle?_ He sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up, all of you!" The noise suddenly died, at least goblins were obedient. "Get out." Jareth's voice was distracted. Slowly the goblins left, off to who knows where. Now where was he?

Ah, yes. Sarah. Hmmm, after the years of promising himself not to watch over her and invade her privacy - _It's not fair!_ - after all that happened today, it was time to indulge himself in some form. He formed the crystal in his hand, the sunlight reflecting back into his face.

"Show me Sarah," he whispered. - _It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams_. - Her face slowly faded into view, she was obviously bored. Jareth's face softened and a smile played at the corners of his lips, she was still so beautiful… He willed the vision to show more and was rewarded with a strangely familiar sitting room setting.

Sarah was listening to someone talk, to who Jareth didn't know - their backs were to him. He smiled at her barely hidden ennui; she nodded at intervals, the polite gesture people made when they really didn't give a damn. Jareth knew the motions well, he had been dragged to enough meetings himself. She was dressed quite lavishly, although the style was a bit missy-ish for someone with her figure.

Unsatisfied with the sparse answers he received, Jareth looked around the room. It obviously belonged to the wealthy, old money probably since it lacked the ostentatious decorations of the noveau riche.

So Sarah was living with nobility…who? That was a question Jareth didn't know. "Show me the front of the residence," Jareth demanded. Not the castle, they must live within the courtyard then.

The Farrix apartments? It dawned on him. It was not Lavinia who returned home, but Sarah instead! Jareth's mouth tightened, what did this new piece of information mean? Although Lavinia was not particularly brave, she was clever and ruthless. Did she bring Sarah back to use her against him? Was Sarah in trouble?

This would not do, if Sarah was here, who knows what might happen to her. He had enemies, enemies who would stop at nothing to hurt him or anyone. And if anyone knew how fond he was of her…then they would stop at nothing to hurt him through her.

"What are you doing here?" Jareth muttered. Mercutio came out from the shadows, smirking.

"Well, well, well. Did His Highness turn into a peeping tom? Is there some new lady I don't know about?" Mercutio looked pointedly at the crystal in Jareth's palm. Jareth looked down, his eyes distant as they perused the crystal.

"Sarah is Underground." Mercutio's eyes widened.

"Sarah? _The _Sarah? The one you've been moping and sighing over for who knows how long? Well," Mercutio continued, "the only course of action would be to bring her here, to meet me. Then I may flirt shamelessly with her and after she's fallen into my arms, you can be the best man at my wedding. Just kidding," he turned his hand palms up, to show his sincerity. Obviously this Sarah was someone he could not joke about. "Well, then. What are you going to do?"

"Interrogate her."

"Of course," Mercutio gave an exaggerated wink, "I get it Jareth, you don't have to hide with me, old chum." He elbowed the king knowingly, "Eh? Eh?" Jareth rolled his eyes in slight annoyance, Mercutio could be frustratingly puerile sometimes.

Jareth mused, the tips of his fingers cupping his chin. "Thing is, how exactly did she get here? She might have found a portal, or she could have used the book."

"You didn't bring back the book? I thought you didn't want those things lying around up there anymore."

"No I didn't, but Sarah seemed to find comfort from it." He didn't want her to forget about him. "She could've found a way into here using any means." A pause. "She is in Lavinia's apartments."

"Really? So is Lavinia using the girl? Doesn't surprise me. She's probably the one who brought Sarah Underground."

"Perhaps." He didn't like to leave things to chance. He would get someone to find out the truth.

-------------------------

"So," Lavinia's mother patted her hair awkwardly. Speaking to humans was so…strange. What can you talk about? "How you do enjoy castle life?"

"It's fine," Sarah fidgeted on the patio seat. Good god it was worse than being made to sit with Karen and her father's friends when they visited. At least then she didn't have to talk. She .

"Yes, well." They both looked away. Awkward silence! Awkward silence! "Oh!," the older woman sat up suddenly. "The ball is coming tomorrow night. Do you have a dress?" She sighed in relief when Sarah seemed to pay attention. At lease human girls had the same interests as the fae ones. Clothing was one subject that never failed when one didn't know what to talk about.

"Actually I do have a dress. I have everything planned out." Sarah could feel her heart pounding with excitement. This was where she would get him.

"That is lovely, I remember when Lavinia had her debut. Why, she just - "

"Excuse me, my lady," A manservant bowed to the two women. "You are wanted in the blue room."

"My dear, please excuse me." The old dame left. Sarah sighed in relief. Well _that _was interesting. The ball, she thought with excitement, she couldn't wait. She remembered her dress, how it took forever to finish, even when the seamstress used magic. It'll be my replacement prom, Sarah promised herself.

Goblin King get ready to meet your match.

-------------------------

"How do you do, Your Majesty?" Sarah whispered, staring at the huge golden doors guarding the ballroom, almost glowing in the darkened, empty hallway. She felt alternating waves of excitement, nervousness and sickness flow through her. Her hands clutched the silk of her skirt, almost ripping the beading out its threads. _Stop fussing! Young ladies do not fidget in the presence of others!_

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. She had a hell of a time getting the dress made in time for the ball. She winced, remembering how much money she had spent. Taking a deep breath, and trying to settle her stomach, she stepped forward to push open the doors.

They opened on their own accord, the footmen bowing to her as she stepped onto the platform. Sarah gasped, first because this was not the ballroom she remembered the last time she came to the labyrinth. It was huge, shaped like a stadium with the dance floor in the middle of the oval room and an entire wall made of glass showing a balcony on the other side. The platform Sarah stood flowed into three staircases: the middle descending to the dance floor and the two on each side curving against the walls to rest on the carpeted floors that ringed the flooring. It was not the same ballroom. The last one had been small, intimate and colored delicately in pastel. This one was grand and imposing; crystals poured from chandeliers like a suspended waterfall, no soft colors for this party - the walls, floor and ceiling seemed to be carved from solid gold, the only other colors were the white crystals of the chandeliers and the imposing symbol encrusted in the ceiling and sunken into the floor. Deep blue-black velvet carpeted the outer edges of the floor, fell from the windows and hung in bows on the staircase.

And second because this was not the cozy dinner party of her last trip, this was an all-out party. It shocked her at first, the variety of people. She could not stop staring at them, the guests. People had skin in pale hues of the rainbow and vividly colored hair. Green skin with bight yellow, lavender skin with black hair, gray skin with turquoise curls. Horns protruded from foreheads, shoulders and elbows. Wings sprouted from their backs and glitter sparkled everywhere. Sarah didn't know where their costumes ended and where their real form began. Everyone was absolutely confident in their manner, no one stumbled like her when she danced. _Watch where your feet are going, no! Did I say look at your feet? Pay attention Sarah!_ Even Julian became nervous at the upcoming ball, sending her letters of instruction of how to act and such. _"Don't let Jareth intimidate you, that will just give him the upper hand. Don't forget what Bartten taught you."_

It had turned out the be a masquerade, which was good because according to Frieda it was the most informal kind of dance, and it was bad because she couldn't recognize anyone. At least, not the one that she wanted to find.

__

"And by the way, don't step on anyone's feet." 

"This sucks," Sarah muttered petulantly to herself, fixing her hair as she moved down the steps, "how am I supposed to find him?" The dancing figures at the foot of the stairs seemed to grow until Sarah knew it would be impossible to find the king. Everyone was too damn tall. _Ok!_ she thought, _this is very awkward_. She moved to the sides, onto the blue velvet, observing the mannerisms of the guests, trying to find that one, arrogant someone. Some chairs were conveniently placed next to the wall, Sarah sat down.

It's too hot. Sarah fanned herself with her hand. She had been here for a while, but the absence of clocks made her unsure of herself. She stretched in her chair and looked around, hating all the masks she saw. Where was the Goblin King? Feeling defeated Sarah stood, unsticking the inner layers of her skirt from the backs of her legs. She carefully picked her way out of the coiling bodies of dancers to the huge balcony across the ball room. After gracefully refusing a few offers, but accepting a drink from a server, Sarah breathed in the fresh, cool air, ignoring the other people that also found refuge outside.

Thinking, she sipped the bitter-sweet drink. Why should she just stand and wait for the Goblin King? No way! She may be on a mission, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have some fun. Dammit, Sarah Williams learned how to dance, and dancing was what she was going to do tonight. She looked around, trying to find a partner. "You there! Sir!" She pointed to a man dressed like a thin version of King Henry VIII, complete with the muffin hat.. He turned and pointed to himself. Sarah felt almost giddy "Yes you, come here."

The man took Sarah's gloved hand in his, smirking slightly as he bowed. "And how can I serve you, my lady?" His voice was tinged with amusement.

"A dance is all I ask," She replied airily, leading him inside to the dance floor. He followed, smiling at the impudence of the small girl. They positioned themselves for the next dance, a waltz. A slow one, Sarah hoped. She smiled and glanced up at him. His violet eyes smiled back at her, the color giving her a shock. His hand tightened on her waist, pulling her closer.

"What's your name," he whispered conspiratorially, well-shaped lips tugging into another smile.

"Sarah, what's yours?" Sarah replied, also whispering. "And why are we whispering?" He laughed as they gracefully moved to the music.

"I don't know," he admitted. "My name's Mercutio, by the way. Sarah is an unusual name, are you visiting the Goblin City?" She nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I'm visiting a cousin, actually."

"Really? Maybe I know her. What is your surname?"

"This is just a dance, my lord," Sarah said with joking exaggeration, "not an interrogation."

"True, true, but what fun is there when one doesn't converse with their dance partner?"

"Then let's talk about the weather." Sarah felt slightly giddy. She had never been so loose with someone she just met. _He's almost like Pat…_ She smiled.

"The weather? Bah! Hang the weather." Mercutio twirled her around, shamelessly showing her off to the other dancers.

"It is too hot," she agreed. "That's an interesting costume you have there."

Mercutio grinned, trying to find out more about this young beauty. It was obvious she was young, or else she would have less of that rebellious streak. Rebellious enough to throw away accepted convention and ask a man for a dance. Her accent was intriguing, one he had never heard before. Sarah… Jareth's Sarah maybe? But this one was staying with a cousin. "It's something I believe they wear Aboveground. At least, last time I was there."

"Seriously?" she eyed the slashed and puffed breeches, "how old are you?" Dammit Sarah! "_And another thing, don't let on that you're from Aboveground_." She mentally apologized to Julian for the first question. And to Bartten for the second one. _Never, ever ask personal questions, don't be rude._

Mercutio's eyes smiled behind his mask. "Impertinent chit you are! Tell me, didn't your nursemaid teach you that asking questions about age is socially unacceptable? As for the other one, I thought that London was quite wonderful, although dirty and full of sewage."

"Yeah? And uh," Sarah fumbled for something else to say. "How were, um, the mortals?"

"Well, um, the uh," Mercutio mocked slightly, "the mortals were delightful. It is always so intriguing how well they get along without magic."

"How so?" She eyed the large wings of a lady who was dancing next to them, wondering if it was real or a part of her costume.

"Well," Mercutio thought of the last time he had been there, "they just do everything the standard way. No magic to light fires, they actually had to invent something that started it. Their gardens and such don't grow as soon as they put in the seeds, but it actually takes _time_ for them to flower. Their crops are danger to insects - insects! I spoke to one scientist who said that the plants were pollinated by them, not like ours which are nourished from the magic of the earth." His voice was filled with incredulity at how nature seemed to work Aboveground.

"That seems," Sarah imitated Bartten's way of speaking; pity laced with disdain, "a bit barbaric."

"A little bit, doesn't it? Let's leave this subject and speak of something else. And what exactly are you supposed to be?" He gestured to her costume. _He's staring at my chest_ Sarah smirked.

"I'm what every girl wants to be."

"And that is?"

"A princess, of course." She smiled, enjoying the feel of the lush fabric around her. It fit perfectly.

"A princess? Maybe I could introduce you to His Highness, King Jareth." Mercutio teased, tapping her silver tiara. Sarah's eyes brightened, adrenalin suddenly rushing through her blood.

"You know the king?" She asked eagerly.

Mercutio laughed, "Ah, so it is he king you came for. And instead you settled for me. I do know the king, in fact I - "

"Excuse me, Your Grace." They were abruptly interrupted by a pageboy, not in costume Sarah observed. "His Majesty, would like a word."

"My lady," Mercutio said with regret, "I apologize for leaving, but my duty awaits." He led her off the floor, bowed to her curtsey and left.

Sarah's eyes followed him like a hawk, searching for the king. There he was! He wasn't wearing a costume, but black. Sarah was surprised, with the man's fondness for dressing up, you'd think he would come up with something more elaborate than a black suit and cape. His mask was resting on his head, allowing him to peruse the room without the peering through eyeholes. He spoke briefly to Mercutio, and the other man left. Then -

He turned and smiled at her.

Sarah gasped, almost backing up into another woman. Her throat suddenly dried up, the delicate tissues of her mouth feeling like it was stuffed with sawdust. Feeling sick and suddenly afraid of what he was going to do, Sarah searched for a way out.

Alas, the stairs were behind the king, and jumping from the balcony was out of the question. Panic rammed into her stomach as the Goblin King smirked at her expression and walked -

Right. Towards. Her

-----------------------------------

He had known exactly when she stepped into the ballroom. His senses were so tuned to her, so sharpened to detect her, that he could have found her in a sea of impersonators. Jareth had been opposite of the stairs when she had arrived and he placed his mask on, to observe her and to keep others from distracting his gaze from his prize. He had turned to see her -

And felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

The dress, the same one she had worn before -

The last time he had danced with her -

When she realized he was something other than the monster she had created -

She was wearing it.

His mind recoiled from the pain the sight of her caused as his lips curled in a ironic smile. What a lovely anniversary. Perhaps he should have dressed in his blue waistcoat.

She looked so confused, so dammed _innocent_ that he still could not help his attraction to her. What seemed like a distant obsession at her absence suddenly boiled into a craving, for her or the release of his soul, he did not know.

She had stepped down the golden staircase, her hand at her collar bone, looking around in delight and wonder. She had paused momentarily to view her surroundings. She had licked her lips in anticipation. She had reached up, her fingers - encased in nearly non-existent gloves, fixing the shining silver leaves tucked in the strands of her hair.

Each step she took brought her closer to him. The closer she came, the more his body tensed.

His eyes had followed her slippered foot touch the floor, hesitate, and turn left. To the chairs. He had smirked, for all her bravado Sarah Williams still did not have the courage to step up to her surroundings.

__

You're wrong, his mind hissed, angry at the insult to her, _she beat you didn't she?_

She beat me in a game in which she had designed to be the winner. How will she fare in one that she could not control?

Jareth had accepted the dance of some lady he did not recognize, but kept he turned to keep an eye on Sarah as they waltzed.

She had left, distressed Jareth had searched for her. By the time she came back, someone was trailing her. Who was that fop anyway?

Oh.

Mercutio.

__

You twat, get away from her! He had mentally noted that it was high time to inflict some prank on his friend.

"Something wrong, Your Majesty?" He turned his attention to the woman in his arms. What was her name? Camille?

"You must excuse me, Lady Camille."

"Camille! My name is not -"

He disentangled himself from her arms, "I must see to something urgent." He walked towards the stairs, trying to think of something, trying to banish the vision of Sarah smiling at some man other than himself.

"You there, boy!" He pointed to a pageboy. The lad paled visibly, wondering at the sharpness of the king's voice. Jareth motioned to Mercutio, "Bring the Duke to me. Now."

"Yes, Your Highness." The boy ran through the crown, careful not to jostle anybody.

"Well, well, well." Mercutio said as he neared the king, "seems that you've won after all."

"What?"

"The honorable Lady Katrine, over there." Jareth looked over at the young woman he dance with earlier.

"Hmm, yes." Jareth smiled suddenly, pushing his mask up. "You know what, old friend. It seems that the Baroness Dragona wants to see you out in the hallway." He winked, laughing inside. "You might want to see her. She's dressed like a fairy."

"Really? I thought she never wanted to see me again after, oh well never mind. The hallway, you say?" Jareth could barely stop his laughter. Mercutio would be shocked that it was not the Lady Dragona out there, but Lavinia instead. He had spotted her earlier, speaking to the Earl of Fé everte before slipping out.

Ah, well. Serves him right. Now, Sarah.

He smiled at her, determined to gain the upper hand. Sarah paled, and he smirked at her attempt to look for escape. Sweet girl, did she really think that she could ever elude him?

-----------------------------------

Jareth's left arm grasped her waist, dragging her close as his free hand captured hers. "May I have this dance?" Sarah squirmed against him, ignoring the shiver that came from his breath touching the sensitive canal of her ear.

"No, you may not!" But Jareth already pulled her to the dance floor, adroitly maneuvering their bodies into the fast-paced waltz.

"My, dear you look positively delicious," he ran his eyes over her face and body, the meaning clear on his face. "And I must say, that is an innovative way to wear a mask."

Sarah blushed as he touched the glittery white makeup on her face, still tongue-tied. Sarah had argued against a traditional mask, insisting that she wanted Jareth to recognize her on sight. She had Frieda apply a semi-sheer makeup on her face, drawing angel wings that covered her face from her mid-forehead to the tops of her cheeks.

"What, no outrage? Cat got your tongue?" he teased her mercilessly. Sarah nearly wilted with misery. She had been so ready! Everything she wanted to say flew out of her brain as soon as he touched her.

__

"And lastly, do not be taken in by the Goblin King's famous charm." She could almost see Julian's knowing smile as he wrote the words. Then - mercifully, Sarah composed herself. She tossed her hair and opened her eyes to the king.

Jareth was momentarily thrown. She had seemed so frightened that he had enjoyed toying with her. Then she opened her eyes - the green even more intense now that the sparkle of the makeup was against it - and smiled. It was not the smile of a young girl.

It was the grin of a predator about to strike.

"My tongue is just fine, Your Highness," she purred coyly. "I was just admiring the view." Her body was no longer swaying, submitting to his lead. Instead her posture straightened, he realized with a distant shock that she was much smaller than before, this time her hair barely reached his shoulder. Did she actually shorten his size the last time she was here?

He was wrenched out of his thoughts as Sarah stepped forward, discovering that while he had be occupied with the new discovery, she had taken the lead.

This would not do. Masterfully he gained control, smirking at her soft cry of dismay.

"Really? You like?" Sarah shivered, maybe telling him that she was enjoying the view was a bit too much. He leaned closer, the ends of his hair tickling her collarbone. "And just what. Are. You . Doing here my dear?"

"Um, doing here? Well, I'm….visiting a cousin."

His eyebrows raised. "Ah, so you're half fae then? And how is life with Lavinia?"

She gaped at him, "How did you know?"

Jareth stared down at her, "This is my kingdom. I know everything." His imperious manner was like ice water waking her up.

"What? How arrogant are you?" Sarah cried, becoming even more angry when he laughed. "God, who do you think you are?!" Everything she had wanted to shout at him during her last encounter came to surface.

"Who am I?" He danced them out onto the balcony and let her go.

"I am king," he snarled, clutching her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "I will not ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" She was feeling woozy from his mere presence. She whimpered and slumped against him.

Jareth started, his hands became supportive instead of restricting. "Are you all right?" he asked gruffly. "Sarah?"

"I don't feel well!" Sarah broke from his hands and ran to the end of the balcony. "What are you doing?" Jareth followed her, irrationally fearing that she might throw herself off the ledge. "Sarah?"

She moaned, clutching the railings. Dammit everything's going wrong! This was not the exit she wanted. _I will not throw up in front of him, I will not throw up in front of him. _She repeated silently in her mind. Vertigo overtook her and defeated, Sarah fell over.

Jareth stared at her still form, wondering what the hell happened. Sighing he gathered her in his arms. It seems like questions and answers will have to wait until the morning. He summoned a crystal, pausing as familiar words came back to him.

__

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams."


	7. Confessions and Lies

Author's Note: Update! Yay! Took me a bit, but now that I polished everything and re-read what I wrote, I now submit this to your reading pleasure. Thanks for the great reviews, they keep me going!

By the way, remember that if Sarah is acting like a calculating bitch, she's been in a mental hospital for years!

Chapter 7

Julian was reading in the study when Oriel arrived.

"A letter for you, my lord." Julian took the letter, broke the seal and dismissed Oriel.

My Lord,

S's progress is remarkable, although I fear that we may be stressing her too much. She has gone to the ball, and as we predicted, she has chosen the same dress she had last time. L reported that S spent some time out in the balcony, but does not know what transpired there. Sarah then danced with the Duke of Tarentum, but L then left the ball for reasons she would not say.

According to E , S then danced with the Goblin King out in the open and then the two went out onto the balcony. S was not seen for the remainder of the evening.

In the evening of the ball, L F received a message with the royal seal explaining that S was detained due to sickness and was kept at the castle. Please send your next instructions.

- F

F ,

Do not worry, everything is planning out perfectly.

- J

------------------------------------------

Jareth stood outside her door, only a few inches of wood separating them. He had been surprised to find her Underground, even delighted. But the sight of her at the ball…the dress warned him. The dream he had a few weeks ago did too. Was she really here to destroy him? Her? Little Sarah, the fifteen-year-old who barely found her way into the labyrinth?

Steeling himself against her Jareth pushed open the door, stepping into one of the castle's many guest rooms.

Unable to stop himself, Jareth stepped closer, studying the sleeping girl.

Her cheeks were flushed, much like what happens to sleeping children. She slept on her side, one arm underneath to support the pillow and the other loosely clutched the blankets, holding it to her chest. Her hair was spilled like ink over the bedding, still curled and puffed from the ball.

There she was, the living embodiment of his dreams.

Jareth smiled fondly, stroking her pink cheek, stilling when she sighed and leaned toward him. _Why are you here? _He demanded silently, _why did you come back when I wanted to forget everything? _If she stayed, he knew there would be two choices for him: he could send her back or he could keep her here.

What was her connection with Lavinia? Knowing what he did of that vapid woman, Jareth knew it was no good. He hoped that Sarah was just visiting, he didn't want her to be part of Lavinia and her set.

Slowly, almost sensuously, Sarah's eyes opened. "Good morning," Jareth whispered, dropping his hand. "I think we have some things to talk about, now that you're in a more agreeable mood."

Sarah backed away slightly, still fuzzy from sleep and sat up, still holding the coverings to her. "What? Ok." She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake fully.

Gods she was beautiful. Jareth was having a hard time thinking, all he could see were her lips and languid eyes. "I need to know why you are here, Sarah," his voice was gentler, now that he had the advantage of keeping his temper under control.

"I'm here," Sarah licked her lips nervously, noticing that Jareth followed the tip of her tongue. This impromptu meeting could make it or break it. _Be innocent, _her mind told her, _don't give him a reason to guard himself from you. This is your chance! Don't blow it!_ "Um, I'm here because my life wasn't what I wanted it to be. I need a new start."

Ah, so her motives were selfish. Not surprising. "Still unsatisfied?" he could not keep the mockery from his voice. Why did he feel disappointed?

Sarah's mouth twisted curiously, and her eyes suddenly became guarded. Jareth was shocked at the total change in her, the lack of emotion. "Yes," Sarah said woodenly, mentally blaming him for everything that happened to her, "I am unsatisfied. Do not mock me, Goblin King," the viciousness in her startled him, "you know nothing of the person I am today."

"Oh really?" His arrogance made her want to smack him, "And how have you changed, my dear?"

"I've changed in ways you can't imagine," her voice was as soft and cold as freshly fallen snow, "and I have you to thank for it." _Control yourself, _her mind scolded, _don't give out too much information._

"Oh? Well, you're welcome." _Control your temper man! Who cares why she is here? She's HERE! Take advantage of your good luck!_

I_ care, because she hangs about with dangerous characters. What good luck? The luck that she is looking at me with complete hate? Thank you, luck, thank you very much_.

Sarah stared at him, he had faced away from her and the emotions flashing in is face intrigued her. What was he thinking?

Finally Jareth calmed himself , "I apologize," his voice was tight, straining under what seemed like tenuous control, "I should not have mocked you, I have no idea of your life Aboveground." He fell silent.

Sarah was shocked and didn't bother to hide it. "Well, say something!" Jareth snapped as he leaned to her to close her opened jaw.

"I didn't expect you to say you were sorry," she said breathlessly, "I honestly didn't see it coming."

"Don't get used to it."

Silence.

"It's been rough," Sarah offered, wanting to slowly worm her way into his favor. It wasn't her style to play the pity card, but _You gotta do what you gotta do_… "I'm not here to bother you, really. I didn't know it was going to be such a big deal for you… " she added sincerity into her voice.

Jareth sighed, how could he make her understand? "Sarah," he spoke carefully, "the last time you were here, it was apparent to some people that I had…an attachment to you. The fact that you are back could incite someone to maybe hurt me through you."

Sarah thought wildly, he had a thing for her last time? Did he feel anything for her now? That would make things a lot easier…She lowered her eyes, pretending this was just another junior high play. She was the star here. "I was invited, and I wanted to come. I've never been to a ball…"

Gods how he wanted to believe her! A million questions and cautions came from his skeptical mind. Even though, Jareth felt a pull at his heart at her words.

Sarah was still talking, tears filling her eyes. "I didn't know! I wouldn't have worn the dress if it seemed to bring back bad memories for you, I was just so excited and…and.."

Jareth could not help it, he played right into her hands.

Years of wanting to be near her made him more susceptible to her pleas than he would've been had it been someone else. Sympathy filled him. It was only three years since they last saw each other. What could have possibly happened?

He pulled her close to him, cradling her in his arms awkwardly. "You don't know how many times I called for help!" She was sobbing uncontrollably. This was not the girl he remembered.

"It's all right now, Sarah, it will be all right."

"No, it won't! I can't stop dreaming about it! Why did they send me away?" Her grief was real now, finally finding a release from years of careful hiding. "Why don't they love me?" Sarah nearly choked on her sobs. She relived every significant thing that happened to her…

…nothing on her birthday or Christmas…

…visits that seemed to fade over time…

…she sent so many letters, none of them answered…

Sarah was trembling from cold, although perspiration lined her hairline. Jareth pulled the bed sheets around them, allowing the comfort of his warmth to seep into her.

She quieted, and soon fell asleep again. With a sigh, Jareth gently laid her on the bed and covered her. He wiped the tears off of her face, _what happened to you,_ he wondered again.

"Why did they send me away?" Poor Sarah!

------------------------------------------

"Well, well! If it isn't the new gossip fodder," Lavinia's eyes baited Jareth as he entered the dining room. "I heard that you had a wonderful time with the lady Sarah last night," she paused and then said delicately, "was she any good?"

"What are you doing here?" Jareth made no bother to hide his distaste.

"Now don't be so touchy! I was invited," she waved the engraved card as she spooned porridge into her mouth. "I was also invited to stay over…"

"Guests are only invited to stay over if they have a penchant for becoming drunk," Lavinia flushed angrily, and Jareth took pleasure in this as he continued, "after all, it's dangerous to walk through dimensional doors when one isn't able to concentrate."

Lavinia snorted, "I'm not the one who made a spectacle of myself, Your Majesty."

"Have fun with Mercutio?" The cool, slightly bored and sarcastic voice dismissed their argument. Jareth smirked, knowing Lavinia didn't have a retort for that one.

"Sarah!" Lavinia's falsely bright voice cut through the thick air in the room. "How lovely to see you! You slept quite late today." The insinuation in her voice was unmistakable, her eyes suggesting and traveling from Sarah to Jareth. "In fact, both of you slept quite late…" Lavinia screamed as Mercutio caught her neck in a playful headlock.

"Ah, there you are! I didn't have a chance to repay you for last night!" Lavinia tried to struggle against Mercutio's hold, both of them ignoring the confused looks of Jareth and Sarah.

"Get, off, of, me!" Lavinia screeched, "Ugh, this is so humiliating!" She elbowed the man in the gut and he let go. "Have you no knowledge of the idea of personal space?"

"Personal space? Madame, personal space was not what you wanted last night," Lavinia wrinkled her nose at his crudeness.

"Only because the one I really wanted was not there," she said, her nose in the air. Mercutio laughed and finally noticed Jareth and Sarah.

"Lady Sarah!" He took her hand and kissed it, bowing low. "Ah, see? I told you you would meet His Highness. She was very eager to find you." He winked at Jareth, who looked shocked.

Sarah gritted her teeth in a smile as her careful excuse was nearly shattered. _Damn you!_ she cursed in her mind. God, she could practically feel Jareth's intense gaze on her. She laughed nervously, "Yes, well…" Her voice trailed off, she couldn't save this one. _Shit._

"I'm not here to bother you, really."

"Lady Sarah and I met last night actually," Jareth said stiffly as he sat down. Lavinia and Mercutio sat down immediately, and after Sarah came out of shock she did too. Away from His Majesty.

All through breakfast Sarah could feel Jareth looking at her. Oh he laughed at Mercutio's jokes and the angry rebuttals of Lavinia, but even though he spoke steadily, she could feel his slight anger directed at her.

Sarah started to sweat lightly, oh god how was she going to do this? Did she have it in her to break a man? She asked herself that once. The question now was: Can she pull this off without having to backtrack every single second?

Jareth and Mercutio soon left for something or other, and the women stood as the men bowed their leave. Afterwards Lavinia announced that she was going to unpack. Sarah was left alone, with the dark invitation from the Goblin King to stay in the castle for "as long as she wanted" which really meant, at least to Sarah: "leave before explaining everything and I'll send my goblins to find you."

------------------------------------------

"How are you enjoying your stay?"

"It's all right, I suppose." Sarah shrugged, playing with the ribbons at her waist. She was wearing a pale yellow morning gown made of thin cotton, apparently the wealthy changed clothes several times a day. She had met up with Mercutio a few hours after breakfast and he had volunteered to show her around the castle. So far she learned that she wasn't very good at paying attention. "I guess you want to know my story too?"

"No," Mercutio smiled, "it's none of my business, besides it's the king's job."

"The king's job to terrorize guests?"

"I know Jareth, my lady, and I doubt that he terrorized you. He can be frightening, that much is true, but he is never deliberately cruel."

"Hmmm." Deliberately cruel? Wasn't he the one who took Toby away? Didn't he try to get Hoggle to bring her to the beginning so she could lose? Never deliberately cruel, how funny that statement was.

Everything was quiet until:

"I think you secretly like him."

Mercutio grinned as Sarah suddenly stopped and faced him, shock on her face. "Don't be shocked, many women are taken in by the king."

"I-well, I- - you. Oh my god!" Sarah sputtered and walked quickly ahead, "I do not like him!"

"You admit it!" Mercutio laughed and followed her, repeating in a high, sing-song-y voice, "Sarah likes Jareth!"

She turned around, "I think you like Lavinia, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at the young man's look of incredulity.

"What?" It was her turn to laugh.

"All things point to it, Your Grace," she curtsied mockingly, "the fact that you slept with each other last night is proof my accusations."

Mercutio waved away her comments. "Lavinia and I have an understanding."

"I understand that you seem to liiiike her." Sarah was using all her powers of annoyance to keep him from asking her more questions. And where the heck did he get the idea that she liked Jareth?

A clock somewhere struck and Mercutio bit back his retort. "I must go, my lady. Care to be escorted back to the…I don't really remember where we started out." Sarah shook her head, and with a few clicks of his heels, Mercutio disappeared.

------------------------------------------

"Isn't it a bit unhealthy? To stalk a guest is a social faux pas." Mercutio kept his voice light, trying to calm the king. Jareth had explained everything to him after they had gone over the kingdom's accounts.

"I'm not stalking, merely observing."

"Of course," Mercutio said dryly, "that's why you had one of the servants tell you what she was doing every, oh, ten minutes."

Jareth stood at the windows, watching Sarah eating lunch in one of his gardens. It was a picnic, she had sandwiches, talked to the servants. Nothing really special. "Every five minutes."

"You know, maybe you could, I don't know, talk to the girl instead of covering her every move? At the very least you can watch her up close. She is very attractive." Mercutio said the last part deliberately, just to see what would happen.

Jareth's hands tightened into fists…then suddenly relaxed. _Watch her up close? I can barely think when I am near her. I fall too easily…_

But all he replied was: "Yes, she has grown some." Then he frowned, noticing that Sarah was slightly pale, as if her skin hadn't been touched by the sun for some time.

The other man smirked. "Admitting that she matured has nothing to do with the statement that she is rather fetching."

"Matured." The king snorted and moved away from the window.

------------------------------------------

Sarah ate her sandwich slowly, lounging on the blanket. She may have looked like relaxation perfected, but inside she was thinking frantically. Now that she was in the castle, what was she going to do? It was so simple: make him fall in love with her, then break his heart.

She threw the food down. Simple!? Damn if she didn't curse herself out for not having a plan. Making things up as she went was not cool. She thought back to what had happened.

Number One: she danced with him at the ball. He managed to combine smug and anger beautifully and she passed out.

Number Two: she woke up in a bedroom and he was in there two. He was angry, then gentle, then sympathetic when she broke down.

Number Three: at breakfast he was cordial, then cold when Mercutio - damn you Mercutio - opened his big mouth.

All right! Now what did she already say to him?

Number One: "Enjoying the view." Sarah cringed in embarrassment, that's it, hit on the Goblin King the first time you set eyes on him. She was visiting a cousin - that tidbit was now invalid. She shouted a bit at him, which of course made him angry. He wanted to know what she was doing there, and she passed out.

Number Two: Well, everything that could be said about her life on earth was said without actually giving anything away. Maybe she could elaborate on that.

Number Three: Nothing really, they didn't talk at breakfast.

Sarah paused, suddenly overcome with unhappiness. She was almost horrified at her actions: cold-heartedly planning a man's demise… This never would have happened if she had never met Jareth.

"Why so sad?" The question came from Jareth's lips softly. He was sitting on the blanket, turned slightly away from her.

Sarah nearly died from fright. Good god she had to fight from choking on the water she just drank. "What?" she wheezed, wiping the liquid from her chin.

"Why are you crying?" It was just then that she realized that what she mopped off of her face was not water, but tears.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I wasn't even aware that I was crying." They were silent for a bit.

"I would still like to know your reasons for staying," Jareth said after a while, "This is my kingdom, and I am bound by duty to keep everything safe."

"I don't know you that well to tell you everything."

"Then promise me that you won't do anything disastrous to my kingdom." _And to me,_ Jareth added silently.

"Deal." Sarah held out her hand, and after a moment, Jareth took it. Though he did not shake her hand, instead he bent over and kissed the thin lace gloves that covered her fingers.

"Stay as long as you like." He left, and Sarah watched him go, her kissed hand next to her beating heart.


	8. History lesson and Dinner date

****

Author's Note: Sorry guys, but it's time to bore you with a history lesson. But don't worry, as soon as that's out of the way, JS will begin.

The history of the Underground was completely made up, by the way.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: And again for chapter 7, I don't own the Labyrinth

Chapter 8

"I've gotten this far, but I don't know what to do," Sarah said, depressed. She was back at the Farrixes and was sitting in the kitchen with Frieda, helping her make dessert for tonight. "I mean, every time he's near, I just…I don't know, I get so nervous. This was so much easier when Jareth wasn't actually around." She traced the rim of the mug she held in her hand with a finger, breathing in the enticing scent of hot chocolate.

"Hmm, it does seem complicated," Frieda agreed, adding flour to her hands and rolling the dough for pies. "Are you going to stay in the castle?"

"No. Yes. Wait! No. Oh, I don't know!" She wailed, embarrassed that she was still acting like a child. "Don't get me wrong, I _want_ to stay. I want to succeed. Is staying in the castle by myself even proper?"

The fae laughed, "No, young ladies staying over is not proper at all. If you were to stay, I would accompany you as a chaperone."

"What about Lavinia? Didn't she stay by herself too?"

"Well, Lavinia was a mistress already, so her virtue does not need protection. Yours does however," Frieda patted Sarah's hand. "And I would be there to keep you on task, and to provide advice on your mission should you need it."

Sarah smiled, relieved. While the woman's presence was a burden the first days in the Goblin City, Sarah wanted someone she could be relaxed with. Someone familiar. "Well, maybe I _should _stay there then."

Frieda chuckled commending herself. All the girl needed was a little push, that was all. "That's lovely, dear. Now, help me put the dough in the pans."

As they were boiling the filling, Sarah sighed. "He's so confusing. It seems as if he can't stay on one emotion. And if it is one emotion, it's either anger or indifference."

"Hmmm," Frieda tasted the cherries, "add some sugar, dear. All right!" She took the container from Sarah and scraped the sugar off of the top of the boiling mass. Frieda then moved the girl to the stool on the other side of the small room. "Why don't you sit here, and…cut some strawberries for ice cream?"

Sarah began to cut the fruit absentmindedly, wondering about the king. Jareth was like…Mr. Rochester from _Jane Eyre_.

Or maybe he's more similar to Heathcliff in craziness from _Wuthering Heights._

Perhaps a version of Mr. Darcy with all the brooding and good manners and all that.

Or maybe he's a freaked up romantic adaptation all three.

Or maybe he's none of them.

Sarah growled softly, bringing the knife hard on the strawberries to take out her frustration. This would be so much easier if he was predictable.

He was like…Othello, honorable and sturdy. Did that mean she was Desdemona? Iago was more likely . She was plotting the man's doom after all. The sudden comparison of herself and the villain disheartened her. Did this mean that she was evil?

Well…yes.

Or maybe like King Arthur. She could be Guinevere. But didn't she betray her king?

God, _what_ was he!? Fae, immortal, beautiful, deadly. Honorable, dependable, caring, sympathetic. Angry, brooding, intense, frightening. Gentle, warm, generous.

__

I can be generous, or I can be cruel.

She couldn't pin him down. Jareth, even his name was exotic and mysterious. Good god, was she developing a crush? Sarah stopped her work momentarily - then shook her head. No, she was assessing his strengths and weaknesses. So she could be ready the next time they meet. She then wondered if he ever thought of her.

"…keep up with your lessons. No need to waste time." She was startled out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Frieda sighed, "Sarah, have you been paying attention to anything I've told you?"

"Not really, I have a lot on my mind," Sarah said sincerely.

"I said that Bartten was coming over to stay in the city to resume your lessons. And to take over for Lavinia, for no one knows if we can really depend on her."

Sarah made a face at the prospect of having Bartten come over. "I already know how to dance."

"It's not just dancing. We still need to work on expanding your vocabulary, getting rid of certain speech patterns, show you how to address the nobility, teach you how to eat using the utensils…"

"Ok, ok! I get it," Sarah said, _I know how to eat with utensils!_ "I suppose if it's that important."

"It _is_ important. The king is more likely to allow you to be in his presence if you don't act in an embarrassing manner."

Sarah pouted, "The king should be grateful I allow him in _my _presence. The man ruined my life for chrissakes!"

"Yes, but all the training we did before was just to prepare you for that ball. You'll need continual guidance to be able to blend with the wealthy."

Sarah's mouth hung open, "All of THAT was for one night?" Frieda nodded. "Good god, it took almost a month! And I still made a fool of myself!"

"Do you understand me now?" Sarah nodded and slid down to the floor, resting her back and head on the stool.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore. If it takes a month to get me ready for one night then how can I do this? Maybe I can compress the time it takes, so I can finish the mission in about a week or so," she said half-jokingly.

"Nonsense, if you become uncomfortable in His Majesty's presence, I can take you somewhere else." Sarah didn't stir, and Frieda bent down to pat her head. "The ball went quite nicely, after all, you did somehow get into the good side of the king. And you did that by yourself. Don't worry dear."

Sarah stood up, Frieda was right, she could do this. "I can do this," she repeated out loud.

"That's a good girl, now let's finish these pies." Frieda turned to look at Sarah's handiwork, "Oh dear, it seems like you made strawberry jam instead of slices."

------------------------------------------

"This one?" Sarah held up a cotton nightgown, complete with ruffles and pink ribbons.

"No! You want to seduce the king, not remind him of his mother." Lavinia said. She then stood up and rummaged through Sarah's trunks and her closet. "Let's see what we have here." She began to throw the dresses onto the floor and bed. There wasn't very many, just a small collection that were made to tide Sarah over until she could travel to a fashion district.

"Don't blame me," Sarah sniffed. "You and Frieda were the ones that chose everything."

"I think this calls for a shopping trip. We can go to Froma."

"Froma?"

"Sarah," Lavinia said, exasperated, "it's only one of _the_ most fashion conscious cities. This is royalty we're talking about, it would be a huge embarrassment if you weren't dressed well. I mean, _I _would be embarrassed."

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling that this is more about you than me?" Sarah asked mockingly.

"Because it partly is about me. You are staying at my apartments, and if _you_ look bad I would too. We're all here to help you do this." Lavinia was now folding the garments, her mind seemingly somewhere else.

Sarah started to fold too, thinking about something. "Why is everyone helping me? I've never really gotten a good answer from Julian." She had actually forgotten about them since everything seemed so long ago.

"Well," Lavinia sat down and indicated for Sarah to do the same. "it's a long story, which is good since you have nothing to do all day."

"Ok."

"How do I start this?" The woman mused, toying with her red hair. "Hmm, well. Once upon a time, humans and magical creatures once lived together and - "

"Yeah, I heard all that already." Sarah interrupted.

"Oh. Well goody for me, I don't have to tell as much. How far do you know up to?"

"I think up until the goblin wars or something."

"Let's go to the beginning." Lavinia pointed a finger at her. "Polytheism, what is it?"

"The belief in more than one god." Hey! Paying attention during history actually came in handy.

"Well, those 'gods' were actually various faes and mythical beasts."

Sarah gasped. "Seriously?" Lavania nodded. "Why?"

The fae shrugged. "Who knows? Some already existed, but a lot were created from human belief. You see, the ones that already existed were usually the good ones like the fae that gave inspiration, or that helped nature grow. Others were created by humans, they were used to help them, or they manifested through fear, like your Aboveground 'boogyman.'

"Mythology is said to be a mortal way to explain nature, when in reality they were stories passed down through time when those characters really existed - and still do. The same with folklore; the Loch ness monster exists, or monster_s_ actually.

"So if the mythology was true, does that mean that Isis, or Zeus or whoever really exists?"

"If you want to go to Mount Olympus then yes."

"What about Hades and all that? What about Valhalla?"

Lavinia waved that away. "Those are just other parts of the Underground. Kind of like," she struggled to find an explanation. "They're similar to towns or provinces in a country, Mount Olympus is one province of the Underground equivalent of Greece, and Underworld is just another one.

You see, the Underground is a larger, more expanded form of the Aboveground. For example, Egyptian gods Aboveground would live in the Egyptian part of the Underground today. Do you understand?"

"It's like an alternate dimension," Sarah commented, thinking about all the sci-fi flicks she watched when she was younger. "That's amazing. So, what part of the Underground are we in?"

"We're in the English part. The countries have the same name down here." Well, that would explain the accents.

Sarah sat back, stunned. Even though the Underground itself was a magical place, she never knew that it could be more than that. She wondered why she never thought that myths and folklore were real.

Probably because you really didn't _think they were real. That is, until you met Jareth. _"This is almost crazy," she laughed nervously, "I've never thought of things this way."

"Well, it makes sense doesn't it? I mean you did meet a magical dwarf the last time you came, and I think a yeti in addition to a talking fox."

"Yeti? Ludo is a Bigfoot?" So those crazy people were right after all…

"Yes, let's continue shall we?

"All right, now. Julian mentioned that humans began to stop believing correct? Well, it's because of many different things. New religions and sciences were emerging, and there were less people to feed the vast amount of mythical beings with their conviction. Because of that the weaker, more useless beings were banished. But because they already existed, they could not be entirely destroyed, instead they were sent Underground.

The ones that were left were the more powerful, more known creatures. Then those powerful ones began to get greedy and lazy. You see, belief works successfully in two ways: the ones that were worshipped had to pay their followers for their generosity. If a man prayed to Heket to protect his wife and child during birth, then the goddess was obliged to at least try to fulfill his wish. Or if one prayed to Aslesa to bring misfortune upon someone, she could choose to indulge it in order to fuel belief and attract worshippers."

"If one just had to pray to these gods and goddesses, then wouldn't life have been perfect back then?"

"Maybe, but the gods and goddesses were not stupid. You see, we need chaos in order to remember peace and happiness. If everything was protected, then there would be no balance. If a farmer had a large harvest every time through simple prayer then there would be an over-surplus of food, and the man would lose his motivation and drive. If everything were perfect, then there would be no need for prayer to those deities, because they might be forgotten in the happiness of mortals."

"Ah."

"Of course, power sometimes brings corruption, and the worshipped ones took advantage of their positions, and eventually they were despised. The banishment did not come easy, some were so angry that they created as much pandemonium as they could in order to prove their existence. But banished they were." Lavinia's eyes then showed a slight trace of bitterness and shame.

"That's horrible," Sarah said. The other woman nodded and continued.

"When they arrived in the Underground, it was like a strange copy of their world, except there were no humans. At first they lived peacefully, because there were so little magical beings in the Underground at the time. But more came, and because of it, living space soon became scarce. It was a horribly tense atmosphere, and the beings banded together: Greek 'gods' with their own Greek beings, the Egyptian and Celtic ones were their own gangs and so on.

Eventually wars broke out, and lasted for years and years. The dragons and dwarves battled over the mountains, the unicorns and centaurs, and fae against fae. The most powerful beings then had a secret meeting. No one knows exactly what happened, but after that the leaders then gathered their people and went off to the lands they assigned to each other during the meeting. Zeus and them went to Greece. Isis and her set went to Egypt, and Jupiter went to Italy." Lavinia paused for a bit, "That would be the history of the Underground in a nutshell."

"And this somehow ties into why Julian and team want to help me?" Sarah had almost forgotten why Lavinia started the history lesson in the first place.

"I'll get to that later, let's have lunch."

------------------------------------------

"So, about that war…?" Sarah urged, putting down her fork. Lavinia drank from her glass slowly, allowing the water to cool her mouth before swallowing.

"Well…Jareth is a powerful and protective fae. When others were being sent to the Underground, he was still allowed to live with the mortals. He was a protector, you see, and was duly worshipped in order to keep up with his skills.

…but then the people who worshipped him were wiped out - and of course, he was sent down to the Underground. By then the kingdoms were already set, and since Jareth was still quite young, he was given a choice: to pick a king or to fight for his own land. He decided to give his loyalty to King Zurith - the former ruler of Jareth's kingdom.

Jareth proved to be a capable knight for the king and was soon made to be an heir. Jareth was sent to preparatory school, where he met three people: Julian, Mercutio, and Hacer.

Mercutio was a son of a very wealthy nobleman, who was also loyal to King Zurith.

Julian, on the other hand, was the other heir to King Zurith, his real son. The first heir. Jareth was the second son, and Hacer was the third.

"He was!" Surprising, to find out that Jareth was adopted.

"Yes if Julian were to die, he would choose one of them to rule in his stead. Anyway, they all became friends, after all they had something in common: they all fought in wars; they were almost legends because of their victories, they were all expelled from the Aboveground, they were all wealthy, young, rich and handsome. And what is the only thing that could come between best friends?"

"A beautiful woman," Sarah knew a lot about it from watching the chick flicks that Karen loved so much.

"Her name was Ursula. Ursula was beautiful, witty and kind. It was almost impossible not to love her. Everyone loved her," Lavinia's voice shook slightly, as if she was overcome with emotion.

"And she came in between them?"

"No, not quite. Actually Mercutio and I were already seeing each other, so he didn't do anything. But Hacer, Julian and Jareth all pursued her. And she didn't know which one she wanted more."

"Ah." Classic case of the girl who wanted _something_, but didn't know what it was.

"In the end, it was Julian who won and he decided that Jareth should take over for him. Because he didn't want to rule, really. So Julian built his mansion for his bride-to-be and began to prepare for the wedding.

But Hacer really loved Ursula too, and he was very angry. He had lost his chance for her and now he had lost the throne. He tried to kill Jareth, because I guess he deserved at least something, but he failed. Julian offered to have Hacer killed, but Jareth refused, unable to see his brother die. So Hacer was warned, and set free.

The night before the wedding, Hacer broke into Ursula's house, and raped her. What he didn't know was that Jareth was visiting, and Hacer was caught. Jareth tried to save Ursula, but Hacer killed her. They dueled, and Jareth was wounded.

Julian came when he was called for help, and he found Jareth and Ursula. He could never forgive Jareth after that, for not allowing him to kill Hacer while he could."

"How horrible!" Poor Julian. "But it wasn't Jareth's fault that she died."

"No, but what can you tell a man who just lost the love of his life? So Jareth was crowned, and Mercutio was his advisor.

Then came the Great War. The last great war over land and such."

"When the goblins arrived," Sarah said, remembering Julian's words.

"Yes," Lavinia seemed surprised. "The goblins were among the last to come here, along with some of the most frightening magical beings: vampires and demons and such. This caused a panic, and the Underground again was in a war.

The kings all then decided to band together, to keep the evil ones from rising and taking over. Jareth united with King Elazul, ruler of the elves. In the end, we won. But guess who fought in this "great war.""

"Bartten, Oriel…Frieda?"

"Yes, yes, and no. Bartten was a great general, surprising yes? And he lost his family, because he wasn't there to protect them. He was given orders to fight at the front, you see. Oriel was a healer, and he lost his son to the war."

"I see," Sarah would have never thought that Bartten was a general, now regretting all the times she mentally insulted him. Oriel? Poor man, he was so old his son was probably the only family he had. "And Frieda?"

"Her husband went to fight."

"Oh." A pause. After a while, Lavinia left Sarah to be alone.

Sarah laid on the bed, staring at the gilded ceiling. God what a messed up world this was. She had wondered about everyone's involvement in this, and now that she knew she was afraid to go through with it.

A horrifying thought: What if she let everyone down?

Suddenly feeling weighted with expectations, Sarah fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

"You seem tired," Jareth commented as he sat down on the bench, facing a fountain one of the courtyards.

Sarah smiled wanly, _How can you do this? _she asked in silence, _How can you make such decisions that affect so many people?_ "I am, moving in took longer than I thought."

"I heard Lavinia kicked you out of her parent's apartments." Sarah nodded in assertion. Jareth thought for a moment then asked, "Why did you not ask for help, to ask for a maid or a footman to move your possessions for you?" He somehow felt insulted that she did not ask, as though she refused to believe his earlier offer.

"Well," Sarah said, flustered. "It's not my castle, you told me I could stay. I don't want to be a burden."

"Not a burden," Jareth said dismissively, "a guest. My guests have their every need covered."

"Oh."

"Did you like your room?" He waited, breath held. He had chosen the place with care, somewhere with a nice view, windows, feminine. Not too far away from his own…in case she needed his assistance. Of course.

"I did, I do." Sarah turned and smiled at him, receiving a small one in return. "It was larger than what I needed. Although Frieda wasn't given a room." A small detail that amused the older lady, she had told Sarah that obviously the king expected the human to be alone.

The thought unnerved her and she looked away.

"Frieda?" Who in the Underground was that?

__

The woman whose son you killed. But all she said was: "My chaperone." Keep cool, Sarah. Don't let your emotions get tied up in this.

"Chaperone?" Jareth was slightly disappointed, but surprised. How long had Sarah been in the Underground? Long enough to find a chaperone, and make friends. "I shall have to see to it that she is stationed close to you then." He basked in her playful grin.

"Well, thank you Your Majesty. How can I show my appreciation?"

Jareth breathed in the fresh air, this scene seemingly surreal. Him, speaking civilly to Sarah. Who knew that talking about the dullest things would interesting? Maybe it was the company… "Join us for dinner."

"I have nothing to wear," the young girl pouted.

"Well, that is unusual but nothing would be good," he caught her hand as she hit him on his arm. Sarah blushed and pulled away, her reaction pleasing the monarch. She always seemed so…alive, as if every day was a new beginning.

"I would, but I think I have a dinner reserved for tonight. With Lavinia." She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. Disappointment, good. Then he would think of her tonight.

"Tomorrow then."

That night Jareth watched Sarah walk from Lavinia's apartments to the inner buildings of the castle, wondering if she really had promised dinner with the family or if she had said it to avoid him.

The thought made him frown, had he done something to make her uncomfortable? Maybe he held her hand too long, or too tightly today. Perhaps she did not like to be touched? Or was she still afraid of him?

Well, tomorrow would answer things.

He loved her. He knew he did, he had always loved her. Even when she was screaming at him Jareth wanted nothing more than to enfold her in his arms and kiss her senseless. But what about her feelings? He had to woo her, maybe take her someplace. Alone.

What about the chaperone? Well that would complicate everything. Maybe he could enlist Mercutio into distracting the old maid while he stole time with Sarah. Or maybe he could just order the woman to leave…but that might not be taken too well. So, with thoughts of the mortal spinning in his head, the Goblin King fell asleep with only one thought:

To win the heart of the mortal girl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zeus: was the supreme ruler of Mount Olympus and of the gods who resided there.

Hades: the lord of the dead and ruler of the nether world in Greek mythology, which is referred to as the domain of Hades or as Hades alone.

Mount Olympus: domain of most of the Greek gods.

Isis: goddess in Egyptian mythology. Possibly she was originally the personification of the throne and as such she was an important source of the pharaoh's power. In the Hellenistic time Isis was the protrectress of sailors.

Heket: the Egyptian goddess of childbirth, and protector of the dead.

Aslesa: a Hindu goddess of misfortune.

Jupiter: is the supreme god of Roman mythology

All god and goddess references can be found in: 


	9. The Date

****

Author's Note: JS, JS, JS! Come on, **you know you want it**.

And another thing, I was going to put in Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, but I've decided that I really can't write them into the story all that well. Sorry guys! In exchange, I've made Mercutio and Lavinia more amusing to take their place as comic relief.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or the BeDazzler.

Chapter 9

"If you could have anything you want, what would it be?" Mercutio sniffed the flower in his hand. He was laying on the base of a statue, staring up at the stone face of a rider charging to an unseen enemy.

"I would have you leave so I could be alone," Lavinia replied, pouting. She had been looking for Sarah but was waylaid by Mercutio. He sighed and stood up, walking towards her.

"There was a time that I was the one you wanted, my dear." He held out his hand, offering her the fragrant blossom. "I was hoping that we could put aside our differences and - "

"It's too late." Lavinia turned away, trying to keep her tears in check. "It's been too late for years…"

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "How can it be too late? I know you still love me."

"Let me go! You're drunk Mercutio, you shouldn't be outside." She covered her face with her hands, tears running through her fingers and muffling her weary tone.

Mercutio sighed, resting his forehead on hers, "Darling… I need to talk to you, see me tonight? I heard Lady Volare is having a dinner, maybe you and I could go…?"

She shook her head, her voice hoarse. "I can't do this Mercutio, I can't be with you. It's too hard, we fight too much nowadays. You're hurting me."

"But I lo-…" his fevered whisper was cut off as Lavinia pushed him off of her, running away from him.

Again.

------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sarah handed Lavinia cold lemonade. "You seem a bit flustered."

"I am fine. The weather is getting warmer, and I did not choose a light dress today." Lavinia shivered despite her claim. She could not visit Sarah at the castle's inner buildings anymore. The thought of seeing Mercutio again was too frightening. She could barely keep her emotions about her when he spoke to her, let alone when he pleaded with her with those damned eyes.

Sarah nodded, knowing that she was being lied to somehow, but there were other things on hand.

"Where is Frieda?"

Sarah shrugged, "She told me she was going to the market today. By the way, Jareth invited me for dinner tonight. What should I wear? What are you going to wear?"

Lavinia straightened and gave the mortal a sly smile. "Why Sarah! I was not invited to dinner tonight. And to think of it, neither was Mercutio." She winked.

Sarah's brow furrowed, "And that means…?"

"It is easy to see that Mercutio is the king's best friend. If he was not invited, maybe it is a private dinner. Between two people." Understanding dawned upon Sarah's face.

"Seriously?'

"You work very fast," Lavinia commended. "I'll make sure Frieda does not go with you."

"No!" Sarah shouted, horrified. This was going too fast, way way too fast. The thought of being left alone with Jareth with no one around was like being thrown to the wolves. "I mean, don't you think that's obvious? He might catch on that were onto something."

Lavinia nodded, "That's true, I wasn't thinking." Seeing the relief on Sarah's face, she reached over and patted her hand. "Don't worry, Sarah. I have complete confidence in you."

They were silent for a bit. Sarah rubbing her arm, wondering what would happen tonight. It wasn't like she was scared or anything, it's just that Jareth was so unpredictable. She almost wished that she stayed in the institution. "Well," Lavinia said after a while, trying to make her voice cheerful, noticing the young girl's apprehension. "Let's find you a dress, hmm? I'm thinking that we should go to Froma tomorrow."

"No," Sarah said, an idea coming to her. "Let's go next week or so," She clarified when she saw Lavinia's puzzled expression. "I need time to spend with Jareth, endear myself to him. That way, when I leave, he'll miss me." _I hope._

"'Absence makes the heart grow fonder,' well done. But let's get you a new dress for tonight at least."

"How old are you again?" Lavinia asked as she, once again, rummaged through Sarah's closet. But it was a much bigger closet now, now that she was stationed in the castle.

"18, I'll be nineteen in…" Sarah trailed off, what day was it? And speaking of that, what month? _How sad is this?_ she thought.

"18?" Lavinia stuck her head out of the doorway to stare at Sarah, "Are you sure? I thought you were younger than that… Wow, well in that case maybe we could give you a more womanly wardrobe."

"Maybe," Sarah said, staring at the other woman's ample chest. "Not too womanly, I mean, it's not like I have anything to show right?"

"Not much to show, but we need all the help we could get."

__

Was that an insult? Sarah didn't know if she should feel offended or amused.

"This one is good," Lavinia held it up. It was a deep purple gown, with a lower neckline than the ones she had been recently wearing Sarah noted. Made of stiff fabric for the bodice and flowing silk for the skirt and short off-the-shoulder sleeves. The skirt had a small, graceful train and it puffed a bit, held up by the dyed tulle underneath. Black thread embroidered the bodice and the hem of the skirt in curling vines and leaves. "It brings out your skin and eyes. We'll have to find shoes to match it though." she dropped the dress onto Sarah's outstretched hands and dove back into the closet.

"These would look nice," Lavinia handed her a pair of black high heels, with thin straps to anchor the delicate shoes to her feet. "Now," she continued, leading Sarah to the vanity that had been provided for her and making her sit on the small chair. "What to do with this hair?"

Sarah glanced at the clock. Four o'clock. "Isn't it a bit early to be getting ready for dinner?"

Lavinia laughed, "Oh Sarah, we're not getting ready yet. This is planning, how you will speak to the king, teaching you about the courses in a meal and so on. I think we should curl your hair," she muttered absently, playing with the silky strands. "I'll be back, I need heating tongs." She left.

Sarah held the dress up to herself, looking in the mirror, stroking the shimmering fabric of the skirt. It was like an over-expensive prom dress. Maybe tonight could be her prom. Maybe she could dance with the Goblin King? She thought of the last dance they had and felt a bit deflated. Maybe not. And no drinking of unusual drinks.

------------------------------------------

By the time Sarah was bathing and being yelled at by both Lavinia and Frieda to hurry up (she pointedly ignored this and enjoyed soaking away her nervousness), Jareth was also preparing for the evening.

DAMN! _This is just dinner_, he reminded himself as his frustration urged him to break something. "Why is this so hard?" he asked aloud.

Jareth was standing in front of his wardrobe, wondering what to wear.

"Hmmm," he held the two outfits he had selected out in front of himself. One of the two were plain gray breeches, white poet's shirt, knee-high boots without the heel. The other one was made up of black breeches, a crisp, fitted white shirt, a black vest, a black jacket and knee-high boots _with_ the heels. Formal or casual?

Formal? He looked at the black clothes, it _would _be appropriate for dinner after all.

Or casual? He glanced at the everyday clothing, rubbing his chin. Well, he didn't want to intimidate Sarah…

Formal? He looked at the outfit again, and back at the other clothes. Or casual?

"The question of the century," he murmured to himself, all seriousness.

What was _she _going to wear? Well, if it was evening attire, he should then wear the formal clothing.

But if she was going to wear a regular dress, he would be overdone and it might make things difficult.

But then again, if he wore the formal clothes and she was dressed down, he could always take off the vest and jacket. Besides, it was better to be overdressed than to look like a pauper among princes

"Formal," he decided before going into his bathroom.

------------------------------------------

"I don't want my hair to be put up," Sarah sulked. "It looks nice just by itself." She touched the luxurious curls, enjoying the texture.

"But it's such a nice way to showcase these combs," Lavinia held the accessories out to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the combs. "Oh. My. God." The combs were completely covered with what seemed like sparkly pink and white rhinestones. "Those are ugly," She began to laugh. "No, those are horrible. I am not wearing something that looks as if someone went a bit too happy with the BeDazzler."

"Sarah!" Lavinia threw the combs down in frustration. "Just wear it!"

"Sarah, please," Frieda pleaded, "we only have an hour left until you have to leave."

"No, eww!"

"Sarah…" they both whined.

"If you keep doing this, I just might get lost on the way there and never make it to the dinner."

The older women sighed and relented. It seems as if her hair would be styled down.

------------------------------------------

Jareth looked in the mirror He turned his head left and right, examining his hair critically. "Should I tie my hair back?" he mused out loud. "What do you think?" he looked at Mercutio, who was lounging on the couch, reading. "Mercutio?"

"Hmm? Oh," the other man stood and stared in the mirror also. "Maybe not. Actually, I'm not sure. My hair is _always_ tied, that way I never have to worry about these things."

Jareth fingered his wild hair. "If I tie it down, will it make me unattractive?"

Mercutio thought for a moment, then said in a wondering voice, "I don't know. _I_ think you're ugly, if my opinion means something."

"Thank the gods that you're not the one I'm trying to court. Should I leave it?"

"Well, if you tie your hair, it might make things _too_ prim and proper, you know?"

Jareth nodded. "I shall leave it the way it is," he declared as if it were a momentous decision - which it was.

------------------------------------------

Sarah carefully applied makeup. Obviously everyone had perfect skin and there was no need for foundation. Luckily Oriel had noticed her spots and had sent over a bottle of green, gooky mud to help her.

"Eyeliner?" she asked Lavinia. Frieda had left, not being able to stand the two girls' bickering anymore.

"I don't know," the fae held Sarah's chin and eyed her face. "Maybe a light gold color, we don't want to hide your features tonight." She took the pencil and lightly traced the gold around the eyes, making the green in her irises seem brighter.

Then came the blush and lip gloss (Sarah refused to use lipstick.) "You look very nice," Lavinia said approvingly.

------------------------------------------

Jareth eyed the sticks of eye makeup that was laying on his dresser. He looked away as he straightened his shirt, then looked at the makeup again.

"Go for it," Mercutio encouraged.

"I don't think that mortal men normally wear these," he picked up a stick, remembering that he had worn this before he sent the crystals to Sarah three years ago. The ones that transported her to the ball.

"So? Who cares? You want to look your best. It's all about the first impression," Mercutio nodded to himself, looking supremely self-important.

Jareth put the sticks down, "I don't want to be too alien to her, I want her to see me as I am." Then - "Maybe just a little bit."

"There you go!" Mercutio slapped him on the back.

------------------------------------------

"Perfume?" Sarah sniffed the bottle Lavinia handed over.

"Just a bit." she answered, holding out her wrists and dabbing it on her neck.

"You should put it on your chest," Lavinia recommended. "It's very enticing."

"I don't know…I really don't think that Jareth would be in the position to be that close to me."

The other woman shrugged, "I suppose you're right, it is just the first meeting after all."

------------------------------------------

"Flowers?" Mercutio offered Jareth a bouquet of Underground roses.

Jareth took it and sniffed the blooms. "Doesn't that seem too obvious?"

"You're not going all out? No romantic boat ride? Or a dance near the fountain?" Jareth shook his head.

"Seeing that she barely feels comfortable with me, I see it best to not overwhelm her. Just a small dinner, and perhaps a walk in the gardens."

"Gardens in the nighttime? Nice." Mercutio gave a roguish wink.

------------------------------------------

"All right," Lavinia said, staring Sarah up and down to make sure everything was in place. "You're ready."

"Is Frieda walking me to the dining room?"

"No, I will. She's busy, I'll be the chaperone tonight."

"Oh," Sarah felt slightly nervous, Lavinia had a small habit of leaving suddenly and she did not want to be alone tonight. She turned to leave, when Lavinia stopped her.

"Don't you want to look in the mirror?"

Sarah stared at herself in the full length mirror mounted on the closet door. _Wow_, she thought. She looked even better than she did at the ball. Her skin was dewy and her cheeks were flushed just right. Her hair was curled and framed her face beautifully. The color of the dress did bring out her eyes and skin. The tone emphasized the pink glow she had and the color contrast made her eyes seem brighter, more excited. Seem excited? Damn, for some reason she _was_ excited. The bodice hugged what little curves she had and the embroidery was strategically placed in such a way as to make her waist seem smaller and brought attention to the low neckline.

Watch out Goblin King.

------------------------------------------

"I'm ready, I can do this." Jareth smiled into the mirror, knowing that he looked good. _I'm ready._

"Good luck," Mercutio shook his hand and opened the door for him.

Watch out Sarah.

------------------------------------------

As Sarah and Lavinia walked through the hallways, she read the invitation she received this morning.

__

His Royal Highness King Jareth requests the presence of the Lady Sarah Williams for dinner tonight at 8 o'clock.

"Nervous?" Lavinia's voice shook Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Me? No," she lied. "I can do this."

Soon, too soon, they faced the imposing doors of the dining room. Sarah stepped forward and stopped when Lavinia stayed back.

"Aren't you going in?"

"What?" Lavinia shook her head, "oh no, no. We chaperone here in the Underground, but we also respect the privacy of the two people meeting. I will be stationed outside should you need me."

"I'm going alone!" Sarah whispered frantically.

"Have fun!" Lavinia pushed Sarah into the doors, which swung open to admit her entrance.

Sarah tumbled into the dining room, catching her balance before she fell. She stood straight and stared as the yawning doors closed. Sarah sighed in disgust as she smoothed her skirt, _stupid Lavinia_.

"Good evening," Sarah's skin immediately broke out into goose bumps at the sound of the king's deep, velvet-smooth voice.

"Oh, hello. Good evening. To you. Too." Sarah fought the rising blush that threatened to overtake her, but failed.

Jareth smirked, noticing her reaction to him as he set down the champagne bottle that he had been holding as he looked her over. Beautiful. He walked over to Sarah and kissed her hand while he bowed. "Shall we?" he indicated to the small table that had been set up.

Sarah noticed that he was still holding her hand, and let her fingers drop their hold. She was utterly relieved that it was no candlelit dinner. She silently thanked the millions of candles, the chandelier and the roaring fire. "Yes, I'm hungry."

------------------------------------------

Lavinia desperately tried not to make a sound as she peeked into the keyhole. "What are they saying?" she muttered to herself?

"Why are you so nosy?" She straightened up and faced Mercutio.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hands on her hips.

The man smiled. "Why, making sure the dinner goes well," he replied. "And yourself?"

"The same." They both looked at each other before nodding, making a silent truce. This morning's scene will never be spoke of again.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Mercutio wondered, kneeling so he too could spy through the keyhole.

"I don't know," Lavinia admitted before doing the same, "she's a bit skittish when he's around."

"That's true," he agreed. "Lavinia," the redhead turned to look at him wonderingly, "why are you doing this? Everyone knows how much you hate he king after the affair."

Lavinia looked back into the keyhole. Sarah and Jareth were eating now, not speaking to each other. "None of your business Mercutio. Besides, _I _thought you hated Sarah after she broke your dear friend's heart."

"Well, I've decided that she is a very nice girl, and she will make him happy."

__

Not for long, Lavinia thought. "They're not talking to each other, this is going too slow."

Mercutio agreed. "I have a proposal for you," he said suddenly. "No, it's not a repetition of this morning, fear not my love. But," he lowered his voice, making Lavinia lean in to hear him, "what if we somehow set them up? Encourage them."

"I've already been encouraging her," Lavinia said, "it's not working very well."

"I know Jareth's schedule. If I give you a copy, will you make sure Sarah is free on those days?"

Lavinia considered the proposal. It would make things easier, and go along faster. "All right." She held her hand out, after a bit, Mercutio took and despite what he wanted to do - to kiss her hand - he refrained and shook it instead.

------------------------------------------

Sarah tapped her fork on the plate edge. "This is very awkward between us, you know," she said conversationally.

"It is," he agreed, his tone as pleasant as hers. "I wonder if you have something against me that keeps you from trusting me."

"Do you trust me?"

He thought for a moment, then answered honestly: "Not entirely."

"Well, same here." Damnit! Sarah thought, now she had to gain his trust in order to get what she wanted.

"Maybe we should clear the air then," he rested his chin on the back of his interlaced fingers, his elbows on the table.

He was baiting her, she knew it. "If you insist," she dropped the fork on her plate, the silver utensil making a jarring noise the echoed off the marble walls. "Let's start at the beginning, why did you take Toby?"

He seemed surprised. "You asked me to."

"But I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, you didn't? I'm sorry little girl, but if you truly hadn't meant it, then I would never have heard those words."

Sarah reigned in her temper, "I mean, I didn't think it would come true."

Jareth shrugged, disliking that he was being made to explain his actions. "That doesn't change the fact that you _wanted_ me to take the boy away. You meant it."

"I also meant it when I asked for him back, but you didn't let him go now did you?!" She was shouting now, all her past anger coming out.

"It was too late to ask for him back, Sarah. Although I do remember giving you a chance to win him back."

"Ah yes," she sneered. "The Labyrinth."

Jareth shrugged, "I played according to the rules. The goblins wanted entertainment, I gave it."

"Entertainment!" Sarah stood up and slammed her palms on the table. "Playing with other people's lives is not 'entertainment.'"

Jareth stood also, "No, Sarah. It is not entertainment, it is called playing by the rules that were given to you."

"Playing by the rules?! Playing by the rules!? Taking away hours are playing by the rules? Sending killing machines are playing by the rules? You don't know what it's like, fighting for someone's life while trying to save your own." God, she was screaming now. Wanting to make him angry so she wouldn't be the only one who felt bad.

Jareth's mouth thinned and his hands turned into fists, banging them onto the table, making the plates, forks, knives and spoons jump. Didn't know what it was like to save someone's life while trying to save your own? Gods, he fought in wars and even killed! What was she to judge him? "Was there any possibility that you would get hurt?" he roared, " Because I made sure that there wasn't!"

"What are you talking about?" Was he crazy? There were a hundred times where she could have been injured!

"I loosened the wall did I? I sent you that monster to help keep you company didn't I? And didn't he save you from the bog? And if I didn't take away your time, you wouldn't have been motivated to finish," he was counting all the times he assisted her now, wanting to defend himself from her cruel words. "I sent you the dwarf when the fireys were about to pull you apart, correct?"

"Stop this, you're twisting everything apart!"

"Oh? How so?"

"If you didn't send the cleaners after us, you wouldn't have to have loosened the wall, I met Ludo when your goblins were torturing him," but that was all she had to say to defend herself. "It wasn't fair!"

Suddenly ashamed and knowing he was mostly right, Sarah sat down, turning her face away from him, trying with all her might not to cry.

------------------------------------------

"No!" Lavinia stifled her scream of frustration, "don't fight!"

"Control yourself man," Mercutio mentally tried to make Jareth hear him. "Maybe they would stop if they were distracted."

Lavinia snapped her fingers. "I've got it! They didn't have dessert, and I doubt they would fight in front of others."

Mercutio nodded, "Let's go." They both picked themselves up and scramble to the kitchens, looking for the serving girl.

------------------------------------------

"You have no idea what it's like to be forced to make people run through the labyrinth," Jareth continued, dripping venom. "It's not something I enjoy Sarah."

Sarah rested her hand on her forehead, finding relief at how cold it was. Julian's past words came flooding back to her: _Oh, the running of the maze? Yes, well the goblins were very angry at the humans for their act of genocide, so they decided to punish them. The Seelie Court - a sort of high court for you mortals, I suppose - gave them the power to bring humans into their realm and turn them into goblins as retribution. A sort of entertainment. _Entertainment for the goblins, not Jareth…

"I didn't know that you were forced do to that," she said dully, missing the note of surprise that showed on Jareth's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were trying to help me either. Thank you. I guess."

Jareth sat down, covering his face with his hands, exhaling wearily. "You're welcome."

They were quiet after a bit, then Sarah turned and looked up at him, "If it means anything to you, I'm glad we got that out of the way."

Jareth waved his hand, "I had no idea what it was like for you, and you didn't know what it was like for me. It's over, let us forget about it." After a bit he smiled lopsidedly at her, resting his tilted head on an upturned hand. "You know," he chuckled, "tonight wasn't supposed to turn out like this." He indicated to the fallen cutlery and the champagne glasses that were tipped over.

Sarah sighed, tension gone. "No," she agreed, "I didn't think so. What was it supposed to be like?"

"Pleasant, slightly romantic," he smiled wistfully, then crooked a finger at her, " And I even planned to take us out to the gardens after dessert." _But I doubt you want to do that now, after all of this_.

"Really? I'm impressed," she really was impressed, "I didn't think romance existed anymore."

"No one romanced you?" Jareth asked, stunned. "No suitor? No stolen kisses behind the trees?"

Sarah laughed, "No, no stealing of the kisses. Well, actually there was," _Pat, remember him? _her mind asked. "but there was generally no time to be romanced where I was." She suddenly felt regretful, missing out on all the things teenage girls experienced.

"I knew there was at least one suitor," Jareth said keeping his tone light to mask his jealousy of the unknown man.

"That's over now," Sarah said softly. "It's been over for a while."

Jareth let out a silent breath of relief and thanks. They both jumped when the serving girl came in with dessert. They had almost forgotten that they were having dinner, their emotions were so overwhelming.

Sarah looked down at her plate. Some sort of pie and ice cream. Cherry pie, she realized. Her favorite. Did he know? She looked at him but Jareth was busy eating.

Jareth pulled the fork through his lips, tasting the sweet fruit, wondering if the evening could still be salvaged.

She spoke first, "I was thinking.."

"Yes?"

"Maybe I'd still like to see your gardens."

Jareth smiled at her and after a bit, Sarah's serious expression melted into a smile also.

------------------------------------------

They were now watching from the door the servers used.

"Did you hear that?" Lavinia squealed, hugging Mercutio impulsively. "They're going to see the gardens!" She disentangled herself, and prepared to go out the door after Jareth and Sarah left.

"Wait," Mercutio caught her elbow before she could follow through the glass doors that led outside, "what are you doing?"

"Following them." Mercutio rolled his eyes, she spoke as if there was nothing wrong in that.

"Don't you think they should be left alone?"

"I'm her chaperone, Mercutio," Lavinia said, matter of fact, "besides, don't you want to see what happens?"

"Well yeah, I just wanted to seem as if I was honorable and all that. Let's go." And with that the followed silently, making sure to follow far enough to keep them from Jareth and Sarah's hearing.

But not so far as that they couldn't see everything.

------------------------------------------

"I've never seen silver trees before." Sarah commented, touching the rough, cold bark. "Do they grow? Or do they stay like this?"

Jareth was so busy admiring her that he almost didn't answer. "The leaves will turn into pink flowers during the summer, but other than that they don't really change."

Sarah dropped their hand and they resumed their walk. The angry hostility between them had somehow dissipated. But that didn't mean as if that wasn't _something _there. Instead the air felt heavy, full of another kind of anxiety. Sarah felt his longing for her and that frightened her enough to keep at least two feet between them, afraid that he might pounce.

She nervously tucked a stray curl behind her ear, suddenly sensing him behind her. "What are you afraid of?" Jareth asked, his warm breath cascading over the back of her neck, her chest, her shoulders, making Sarah shudder as goose bumps rose all over her.

"I don't know," she whispered, looking up at the moon. She felt him turn her, lift her chin up to look into her eyes. He was so tall he had to bend slightly. Her blood quickened as he leaned towards her.

------------------------------------------

"Kiss her!" Mercutio hissed, watching their profiles.

"What are they doing?" Lavinia whispered as loudly as she could without being heard. Jareth and Sarah had wandered into the orchard, effectively keeping them out of sight in the thick trees. That being said, Mercutio had climbed a tree. All the better to spy with.

"I think he's going to kiss her," he whispered back.

"Really!? Let me see!" Lavinia then began to climb up, fighting Mercutio for room.

"Stop it, they'll hear us!"

"Then stop struggling!"

They situated themselves comfortably and watched the two. Jareth had an arm around Sarah and had threaded his free hand in her hair, making her look up at him. He was bent towards her. Sarah was clutching his upper arms.

They were so close…

"Do it, do it," Lavinia chanted. Their lips came closer…

"Yes!" Mercutio cheered silently for his friend, wondering when he had become a Peeping Tom..

------------------------------------------

Sarah moaned into his mouth, the kiss making her stomach tighten. He was so gentle, so patient. She had barely known what had happened after he had made her look at him, only that he was dragging her to his chest and that his lips were warm and soft.

At her moan, Jareth pulled her tighter against him, clenching his fist around her silky hair. His head was about to explode he knew it, no one can stand such a kiss and still live to tell the tale. He knew he should have taken it slower, maybe even given her a peck on the cheek instead of her lips, but he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with a chaste kiss. Their sudden truce had given fuel to his hope and he wanted to take every opportunity to convince Sarah of the sincerity of his feelings for her.

Sarah's knees buckled and she wrapped her arms around his neck in alarm. But Jareth didn't stop the kiss, didn't let her go and for that she was grateful. He only held her closer and continued the gentle assault on her lips.

They part at last, but only for a little while, both of them addicted to each other. They shared more soft, gentle kisses. Jareth held back, only offering Sarah all the sweetness and tenderness he had to give. He rubbed his mouth against her sensitive lips, smiling when she shivered before taking her mouth fully.

Sarah actually whimpered, this had never happened in all her other kisses before. Sweet chills ran down her spine, radiated from her lips through her face, speeding her heartbeat. Finally, finally he let go, and Sarah was panting by that time.

Jareth lovingly smooth his thumb over her lower lip, taking in her flushed and disheveled appearance. "Was that what you were afraid of?" he asked teasingly.

Sarah blushed deeper. "I doubt it," she smiled.

"I should take you back," he said regretfully, running his fingers over her lips again. "it's getting late."

"All right," she said, her voice thick with longing. Jareth smiled, and led them back to the castle.

------------------------------------------

Lavinia sighed, smiling as she laid her head on her folded arms. "We did it. How romantic."

"I know," Mercutio said smiling smugly. "He's learned from the best."

"Oh you," she smacked his arm playfully. "Let's get back."

Mercutio began to climb down and held his hand up to help Lavinia. But the branches that had so faithfully supported them while they were watching suddenly decided to give out. Right in front of Jareth and Sarah.

------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" The king's voice was impassive, but Lavinia and Mercutio knew him well enough that they could hear the furious undercurrents in his question.

"Well…," Lavinia looked at Mercutio and then at Jareth. "Well… I'm Sarah's…chaperone and…I was bound by duty to follow. To make sure you don't do anything questionable to my charge." She raised her chin, daring the Goblin King to punish her for doing her job.

"You saw us?!" Sarah shrieked, covering her mouth in shock and blushing, horribly embarrassed.

"Oh, we saw everything - " Mercutio was cut off by Lavinia's elbow.

"And what are you doing here?" Jareth could barely keep his anger in control, humiliated that such an intimate moment had been witnessed.

"Well, ahem. Obviously… I am Jareth's chaperone…" Mercutio had nothing and everyone knew it. "Goodbye!" He promptly disappeared and laid a spell that blocked all attempts to find him.

"I'll walk Sarah back," Lavinia said, taking Sarah's hand. "Maybe you should have put the scent on your chest after all," she whispered teasingly.

Sarah looked back at Jareth, mouthing "Goodnight." She smiled.

Jareth grinned and watched her until he could see her outline no more. Not the night he had imagined, but it was a promising start.


	10. Baby Steps

****

Author's Note: None right now, but have good day today everybody! By the way, the dots that separate paragraphs are used to indicate time elapsing and the surreal quality one feels when it is nighttime.

Disclaimers: The Labyrinth is not mine.

Chapter 10

"Come with me missy!"

Sarah cried out as she was suddenly yanked towards someone who was holding her arm.

"Hey! Who is this!" She questioned, "Ouch! Watch it!" She held her shin in one hand while hopping madly to keep up with the stranger who was barreling down the halls.

He stopped and turned. "Mercutio?" Sarah muttered angrily, "What are you doing?"

"No time for talking my lady." He promptly looped his arms under her knees and around her shoulders and resumed running down the hallways. Not given a chance to scream for help or to kick him in the groin, Sarah held on only to be dropped onto her feet in front of a doorway. He knocked on the doors and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, crying out "Good day!"

Mission complete, and with no destination in particular Mercutio slowed to a walk down the corridors of the Goblin Castle, wondering: _Why didn't I just use magic to leave? It would have been a hell of a lot faster_. In his hand he held the note from Lavinia:

__

Mercutio,

Sarah is free at 10 o'clock today. I have arranged it that she is in the gallery at that time. I cannot take her to the king, so it will be up to you. Do not forget.

Lavinia

Mercutio scoffed. "Don't forget. I didn't forget, although I was a bit late," he commented, looking at his pocket watch. It was 10:15. "Not _too_ late though."

----------------------------------------

Sarah stared after Mercutio's rapidly disappearing back, wondering what the hell that little scene was about.

"What are you looking at?" She turned to the voice, meeting the gaze of the Goblin King, his eyes amused and pleased, standing in the middle of the now opened doors. Oh, so _this _was the reason. What was up with Mercutio following them and setting them up? Sarah made a mental note to have a talk with him soon.

"I - I was looking at - I thought I saw someone. Someone I knew," she finished lamely. He stepped out of the doorway, looking at the direction that she was a moment ago.

"Who was it?" he asked. When she shrugged, Jareth turned to her, resting his forearm on the entrance. "Are you here to visit me?" he whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I guess so," Sarah answered, slightly flustered. Damn you Mercutio!

"You guess so?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sarah cringed inwardly. This was why she hated being alone with him, she never knew what to say. "I mean, I _did _come here to see you."

"Then why were you so surprised to see me?" Jareth teased, knowing that she probably did not come for him.

"Well, you _are_ a king, after all," Sarah thought quickly, trying to save face. "I thought you were really busy doing…kingly things." _Nice save_, her mind commented dryly.

"Well," he gestured her into the room, "come in. Don't be shy."

Sarah remained where she was, "I don't want to bother you - "

"Not at all." Jareth laid his hand on the small of her back, steering her inside the room.

"You know, if you _really _want to be left alone I understand," Sarah remarked, keeping her face on him. She stopped and turned to Jareth, "You're a very busy man, and in fact, I can come another time. I think I'll do that right now." Jareth silenced her protests with an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"I am very busy most of the days," he agreed walking further into the room. "But not at this moment." Sarah followed him tentatively and gasped when she saw what the chamber was used for. She reached out to touch a canvas, halting when she realized the paint was still wet.

"I didn't know you were a painter," her voice was filled in awe as she looked at the finished works of art hanging from the walls, resting on tables and easels and drying on the floor near the open balcony. Landscapes and the population of the city, she noted. He had various paintings in stages of completion: different angles of the castle, goblins at play, the fae population from some unknown viewpoint. A lot of overviews of the lands, probably remembered from when he was in owl form, she thought.

"Only an amateur compared to some in the city." Jareth took in the pleasure in her face as she admired his pictures. "Be careful of your dress, these paints stain permanently." Sarah gathered her large skirt in her hands, still looking at the paintings.

"You have a good eye for color," she said over her shoulder. "You like to use very bold tones." He did. He painted sunsets and sunrises, using the deepest salmon, the palest blues and the smokiest grays to accurately depict the sky. He used the brightest and darkest colors for the people and creatures, the most realistic mixings of greens, browns and reds for landscapes.

"Do you paint?" Jareth asked, picking up a stray piece of paper and sharpening a pencil, starting a rough sketch.

"No," Sarah said regretfully, remembering her wasted time in the institution, listening to the light scratching sounds of the pencil. "There was never enough time. I wanted to, though. To learn how to draw and maybe how to paint when I was good enough."

"Really?" He raised his head from the paper, a lovely idea forming in his head.

"Hmm," Sarah answered.

"Maybe I can teach you."

"What?" She stood and stared at him. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I don't want to waste your time."

Jareth threw back his head and laughed. "What is this about wasting time? We've got all the time in the world! Come, oh don't pull away love, I won't bite. Yet." He clamped his hand gently around her wrist, leading her to an blank canvas on an easel. "Here," he handed her a paint brush, "we shall start today."

"Are you sure? I mean, spending time with me?"

"Don't you want to learn how to do these?" Jareth held up the paper he had been working on, using the picture he drew as bait to catch her. Sarah's mouth opened slightly in surprise. It was her. He drew her from behind, looking up in wonder at the canvases.

Sarah furrowed her brow, thinking. While she would like to finally learn how to draw and paint properly, did she have enough courage to face Jareth regularly? Possibly even every day? She studied the lines of the dress, how even the rough shading he drew made things seem so realistic.

"Ok, so what do I do?" Sarah asked, forgetting Bartten's reprimands of her liberal use of "that horrible Aboveground slang."

"Well, hold the brush delicately, it isn't a sword." He positioned his fingers around hers, putting the sketch in his pocket. Sarah tensed slightly, unnerved at his close proximity. His voice dropped to an intimate tone. _Almost seductive_, Sarah thought irrationally. "We'll learn about strokes first."

Over the next few hours Jareth taught while Sarah learned, continually being surprised at his patience and gentleness. Sarah learned how pressing down on the brush resulted in a thicker, bolder stroke. How moving the brush gently with a small amount of color made the paint less opaque. She learned how to use different brushes for different uses. A small thin one for outlining and for fine detail. A large one for bigger projects. How using the lightest, most fragile movements could simulate grass or hair and how doing the opposite could be used to fill in color.

And through it all, Jareth carefully engaged her in conversation, making sure to keep the topics and the tone light to prevent her from withdrawing herself from him. They spoke of nothings, everythings; small observations on how the light hit certain objects, questions and answers about painting and art in general, sometimes a question of faes and castle life. Sarah learned that mixing green with black for shadowing complimented the color red better, that painting spherical objects was infinitely harder than other shapes, that Jareth had been king for about 700 or so years and that the castle was cooled through a series of ingenious vents and pipes to allow air to circulate.

"Hungry?" Jareth asked, hearing Sarah's stomach growl.

She laughed, putting down the brushes in the glass of water on the table next to her. "Just a little."

Jareth smiled down at her. They had become more comfortable with each other, something that delighted him immensely, and had ended up sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by parchment covered with blotches and strokes of paint. Sarah was also covered in paint, the colored oils tipped her fingers, smudged her chin, cheek and forehead when she wiped her brow and stained the cuffs of her long-sleeved dress and the cloth on her knees. He reached out to wipe off the side of her face, and ended up cupping her cheek instead.

All sounds; the birds chirping outside the windows, the clang and chatter of the Goblin City, the rustling of the breeze through the leaves, were sucked into a vacuum as soon as Sarah felt his hand curve against her. Her heart thudded madly and the rush of blood through her made her slightly dizzy. She faced him.

Gods how he wanted to kiss her. Jareth took in her features; her slightly parted lips: moist, inviting, her eyes: dreamy and swirling with emotion. They shifted closer.

Somewhere in there Sarah thought madly: Oh god, we're going to kiss…

Alas, the door opened to admit a servant - Ergo, Jareth's butler. Sarah pulled away instantly, shaking herself of the hypnotic fog that had clouded her judgment. Ergo had seen them, and immediately backed away and closed the door. Jareth sighed.

The moment was lost.

"Ergo," Jareth's voice was cordial, but had a hint of annoyance, "you may enter." Sarah stood up, wanting to rid herself of the embarrassment of having been caught in a private moment. _Again_, she remembered, noting the scene with Mercutio and Lavinia last night.

"Ergo?" Jareth raised himself off the floor and opened the door. Ergo was whispering to someone down the corner of the hallway, probably a servant.

"Ah! Yes, Your Highness?" The man quickly composed himself, his posture ramrod straight.

"You came here for something?" Jareth reminded.

"Yes. Yes! I came to announce the midday meal, Your Highness." He spotted Sarah and bowed in her direction. But not before looking her over, seeing the girl that the king had so meticulously tried to ensnare - according to rumors that is. He also noted the couple's disheveled appearance: the king's sleeves bunched to his elbows, the girl's hair messily tied back into a bun, both of them breathing erratically - though silently. Not a tryst the servants were gossiping about, but still it was better to have something than nothing.

"Do you want to eat here?" Jareth asked, looking at Sarah over his shoulder.

"No, but let me change first?" She suddenly became aware of her untidy appearance with the arrival of another person. Jareth was barely as dirty as she was, he wasn't streaked with paint and his hair didn't frizz with the humidity of the morning.

Jareth nodded. "Of course," he spoke to the butler, "we shall be ready in an hour. Is that all right Sar - Lady Sarah?" The butler observed the king's slip of the title with glee. Already intimate are they? The kitchens would be a buzz.

"Of course."

Jareth dismissed the man and closed the door. Sarah looked at the floor, unable to meet the intensity of his gaze. "Look at the mess we made," she said lightly. Jareth shook himself out of his desire for her, and followed her eyes.

"Someone will clean it up." He opened the door again, holding out his arm. After a moment's hesitation, Sarah took it.

Sarah stood in front of her closet, cursing her lack of clothing. "We have to go shopping soon," she hoped Lavinia didn't forget. She eyed her wardrobe critically before choosing a deep melon-colored shift. Not as girlish as the rest of the clothes, but still appropriate for daywear. Sarah remembered Lavinia's horror at the first dress she chose for The Date. "Sarah that is a morning dress!" the fae said, her face aghast at the thought of wearing something like that at night. Apparently Sarah didn't know the differences and had to learn quickly.

Sarah tied the satin ribbons into a bow behind her, wondering what lunch with Jareth would be like. Hopefully not like dinner. As she was washing her hands and face, Sarah looked in the mirror. Wow, who knew the Underground would be so kind to someone's face? She leaned closer, the tip of her nose touching the cool surface. Her eyes seemed greener, sparkling. Maybe it was the dress. Her cheeks were flushed, probably because of the nice weather they had today. She seemed less - tragic. Less gloomy and less hostile. That might be because she had a good night's sleep last night.

Sarah tossed her head, brushing her hair, deciding to keep it down today. She ignored the little voice in her head: _Maybe it's because you had a good time with Jareth._

----------------------------------------

"Stop pinching me woman, I already said that I brought Sarah to him!" Mercutio pulled away, rubbing his arm.

"I pinched you because you were late," Lavinia replied, taking a drink from his wineglass. They met for lunch today, to discuss how to bring Jareth and Sarah together. "And I pinched you because you were too obvious."

"Too obvious?" Mercutio's voice took on a note of disbelief. "I don't think so."

"Mercutio, you practically dragged her to the king! They're going to suspect our involvement if you keep acting like this."

"What? _You_ were the one that wanted to follow them last night!"

"So did you!"

"So you're just as bad as I am!" Mercutio said triumphantly, knowing that he had her trapped.

"Damn," Lavinia muttered.

"And who cares if they know what we're doing? Jareth won't. Sarah…I'm not sure about her actually."

"But even though, we must be more careful. For example: instead of dragging Sarah to the king and then running away, you could have suggested a walk that oh so conveniently ended up wherever the Jareth was at the time."

"Of course, and what should I have said to her this morning?" Mercutio said, sarcastic. He stood and bowed to an invisible person, speaking cheerfully. "Good day Sarah, I just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and how lovely it is that you are alone and have nothing to do. Shall we go for a walk?"

He began prancing around the room, his arms bent at elbow and waving with his every step: "Oh, don't worry, walking indoors is very common for us fae, we hate what the sun does to our skin. Oh dear! See this room? Let's go inside, what an adventure!" He mimed opening a door.

He then stopped and brought a hand to his chest: "Oh! Your Highness! We didn't expect you to be here! What a coincidence, eh Sarah?" He elbowed the invisible person and then, his face lit up and he raised a finger: "I have an idea, let's stay here and make jolly conversation!"

He then brought that hand to his cheek, fake regret tingeing his voice and features: "But oh dear, I seem to have an appointment and must leave you two by yourselves. Ta-ra!" He stopped his horsing around and raised an eyebrow at her. "That seems even more suspicious than dragging her."

"Only because you have to acting skills," Lavinia retorted while laughing. She sighed, tearing a piece of bread off the loaf and eating it slowly, thinking.

"Here is his schedule," Mercutio's voice jarred her out of her daydream. He handed her a small book. "Be careful with this. It's a copy, but could be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands."

__

Oh you don't know how right you are, Lavinia thought, taking the book. "And how far into the calendar does this go?"

"About a month or so. That's about the time it shall take to bring the two together," he chuckled, sitting next to her. "Jareth seemed to be jumping like a child at the notion of Sarah being around."

Lavinia smiled at him, making him hold his breath for a moment. "Sarah seems to be very dream-like whenever she leaves his presence," her voice conspiratorial.

"And he is smiling more often, as scary as that seems," he said, leaning to her, head on his folded arms.

Lavinia looked at him; her one time fiancé and one time love. His eyes were so friendly, so innocent and pure. Will he forgive her for doing what she will to his best friend? Frightened at the possible answer, Lavinia looked away.

----------------------------------------

"Ah, there you are," Jareth said, seeing Sarah enter the dining room. He indicated to a man on his right. "May I introduce the Lady Sarah of - the county Williams? My lady this is Lord Darcy of Pembrooke, he will be joining us for the midday meal."

"It is very nice to meet you," Sarah curtsied as Lord Darcy held her hand and bowed over it, murmuring "Charmed." Lord Darcy was a very handsome fae; warm brown eyes and a muscular body, not to mention that the man had hair to die for. Jareth pulled out her chair and they sat, waiting for their food.

"See, that is where I think that you are mistaken," Lord Darcy protested. "It is not the fault of the working class elves that they are nearly shunned out of the government, there must be some change after all."

"Of course," Jareth agreed. "But we must remember that the elves are a strong ally. It is not _our_ way of treating the workers, but it is really none of our business. If the king would want to tax the people more heavily, it is his right by birth and royal decree. Do not worry though, I plan to bring up the subject during the next meeting."

"Hmm," Lord Darcy noted suddenly, "it seems as if we have bored the young lady in our midst." Sarah turned to see them looking at her. They had begun talking about politics halfway through lunch and had kept their voices low, allowing Sarah to muse about her situation a bit.

"Not boring," Sarah said. "I wasn't paying attention at all. Besides, I really have no opinion for things that I'm not very familiar about, you know, problems of monarchy and those things. It's not like I ever experienced it. "

Lord Darcy's forehead furrowed. "You've never experienced the workings of monarchy? Where are you from?"

__

Oh crap, Sarah thought. _Good job, you just gave yourself away_.

Jareth came to her rescue. "Lady Sarah is from the Aboveground. Williams was her town, I believe."

"Yes," Sarah said, "I'm afraid I haven't been here long enough to really know how the Underground works."

"Ah," Lord Darcy replied, understanding. "So this is your first time here? No? Then you'll be staying indefinitely, you'll understand how the Underground works in time."

"Yes." Sarah said again uncertainly, wondering what he meant. Staying indefinitely? What did that mean?

"Ah, here is the meal." Jareth said suddenly, bringing their attention to the servers.

----------------------------------------

"Well?" Lavinia asked.

"Well what?" Sarah spoke through the many ruffles in her nightdress as she put it on.

"Well, what happened during lunch?"

Sarah was thoughtful for a minute, pulling the hem down her hips and bringing the edge of the puffed sleeves to her wrists. "Nothing," she saw Lavinia's skeptical face. "Nothing happened, really. Jareth had some visiting dignitary or something and we had to eat with him." She didn't say how surprisingly lonely she had felt during lunch. And what freaked her out even more was the fact that she really did not want to share Jareth. _Even though it was a guy_, her mind noted. _Stop being so irrational._

Lavinia made a frustrated noise, flopping backwards on the bed. "Lovely."

"Don't be disappointed." Sarah chided.

"I'm not. You're going really far in this mission of ours. I didn't really expect you to do so well."

"Thanks." Sarah sat down, folding her legs on the bed.

Lavinia turned onto her side, facing Sarah. "Jareth will be in a fit when he finds out what we're really here for." She studied the mortal's eyes like a hawk.

Sarah didn't let anything show, though Lavinia's words were like being deluged in ice water. She shrugged, "There's a saying where I come from: 'You gotta do what you gotta do.'"

Lavinia nodded, satisfied with what she saw. Sarah wasn't falling - yet. She sighed, wondering if keeping Sarah on the path would prove difficult. "You are not here for romance, you know," she remarked.

"I know," Sarah said solemnly. "I didn't lose sight of what I am here for."

"And I'm not doubting you. I just want you to know, how all of us are counting on you." Lavinia stood up. "It's very late, goodnight."

Sarah stopped her. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

She hesitated, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. "Lord Darcy, he was the visiting dignitary I told you about. Well, he said something that seemed a little weird to me. He said that I was staying here indefinitely? Because it was my second time here?" She waited breathlessly, hoping her assumptions were wrong.

Lavinia slowly walked to her. "You didn't know?" Her voice was incredulous.

"No," Sarah said calmly. "Know what?"

"Sarah," Lavinia said carefully, "what did Julian tell you when he made the offer to bring you to the Underground? Did he warn you about anything?"

Sarah thought back to that fateful day.

flashback!

"Who do you hate most?"

A million names and faces flashed before her.

"The Goblin King," she whispered. "He did this to me. He ruined my life."

Julian smiled and held out his hand. "How would you like to go to the Underground with me?" His intense eyes beckoned to her. "How would you like to have revenge upon the one who wronged you? In return for helping me you can have whatever you want." His voice lowered conspiratorially. "What _do _you want?"

"I," she began, and stopped. What did she want?

Freak! Freak, Sarah's a freak!

Why do you always read those childish fairy tales? Grow up! Be normal.

Sarah, this was not the kind of report I wanted, while your imagination is…lovely, I would prefer something more…normal.

"I'll help you," confidence strengthened her voice. "In return, I want to be…normal. Just like every 18 year old."

"To be normal? How boring." Then he said: "Well, if that's what you want, my lady."

end flashback!

"He told me that I would be a normal 18 year old after I helped him," she said dully.

"He didn't tell you about the consequences of coming back did he?" Lavinia moaned covering her face with her hands.

"No!" Panic laced Sarah's voice, "What consequences?"

"Sarah!" Lavinia cried out unhappily. "You can't go back to the Aboveground after your second trip here! You'll never be able to get back home!"

"What?" Sarah screamed in horror.

"It's the ruling! The law that was installed to keep the Underground safe!"

"Safe from what? That's not exactly making sense, Lavinia!" Sarah was shouting now, so angry that she was taken for a fool.

"Sarah," Lavinia sat down with her. "There was a change Aboveground about 200 years ago. There was a resurgence in interest for all things mythical, and then it started. Humans have always found their way Underground in some form or another, but this time, they told their relatives and friends about their adventures, everyone they came into contact with. Some people didn't believe them, but for every unbeliever there is one who will listen. They started to come in droves, and took things when they left as proof of their tales. Sometimes destroying things. Because of this, it was decreed that if a mortal came here a second time, they would be kept here and that it was unlawful to bring mortals without proper reason. To keep the Underground a secret."

"Well they didn't keep their secret good enough did they? I found out that this place existed didn't I?" Sarah roared, then despaired, "Oh god. Oh my god." Sarah couldn't breathe.

She stood and went to the bathroom, clutching her stomach, knowing that she was going to throw up. Why didn't Julian tell her? her mind was quick to ask. _Because then I wouldn't agree to it,_ she thought just as quick.

She ran cold water under her wrists and sponged her pale face, realizing that her hands were shaking. She gripped the sink to steady them. _This is why you always have to think things out, Sarah Williams. Did you ever listen to the phrase: read the fine print? _But no, she was so eager, so willing, that she didn't even think of anything bad that might happen.

"Are you all right?" Lavinia stood in the doorway, unsure if Sarah wanted to be left alone or not.

"No," Sarah croaked, her face stricken with the realization that she would never go back. Never go home. "I really don't want to be around anyone right now."

Lavinia nodded, and patted Sarah's shoulder in sympathy. Then she left.

Sarah followed her retreating back, and crawled into the covers. She couldn't sleep._._ Sarah turned in bed, kicked the covers off when she was hot and pulled them up when she was cold. _It's too late now, just concentrate on what you have to do _She stared at the ceiling and the windows, wondering what Jareth was doing right now.

__

Jareth.

She sighed, trying to keep her mind off of her troubles. This morning was a surreal surprise to her. While Jareth seemed like an intelligent man, she didn't imagine that he would actually have hobbies besides kicking goblins and stealing babies. Didn't someone tell her once that men who painted were sensitive? she thought randomly.

Jareth being sensitive? Well, there _was_ that date the night before. And the garden walk was very romantic, something she never thought he would think up. And he did offer to teach her how to draw and paint.

And he _did_ help her during her run through the labyrinth - if he could be trusted to say the truth.

And he did allow her to stay in his castle. And, and, and, and…. The many reasons of why Jareth was not the person she thought he was repeated themselves in her mind. Giving her solace that he didn't act as maliciously as she believed him to be. What would tomorrow bring?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sometime during the night, Sarah sat up with a gasp. She knew she wouldn't be able to go home anymore, she accepted the fact as well as she possibly could. But that didn't bring problems.

What would happen after she broke Jareth's heart?

__

Stupid Sarah, she scolded herself. _Didn't think again, did you?_ No, she didn't think of it.

__

BECAUSE I ALWAYS ASSUMED THAT I WOULD GO HOME! Sarah fumed silently, still angry.

"Oh crap," she muttered, flipping onto her stomach and burying her head in the pillow. If - _when_ she finishes this, would there be any place in the world - _the Underground_ where she could be safe from him? Sarah wasn't stupid, she knew Jareth could be kind, but he could also be brutal.

__

I could be generous or I could be cruel.

Maybe Julian had that covered, where she could hide afterward. He better have, after pulling this trick over her. But then again, she could always tell Jareth the truth -

No. After all, she wasn't here for romance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At the same time that Sarah was unable to sleep, Jareth was also staring up at his ceiling. Today was absolutely marvelous, almost perfect. _Almost_, he thought, _if not for Ergo. Stupid butler. _Oh, well, there was always tomorrow.

"Would there always be a tomorrow for us?" Jareth thought aloud. He never really asked how long she was staying in the castle, did he? Maybe indefinitely?

Would she be free for painting tomorrow? Jareth thought of his schedule, well, she might be free but he wasn't. He sighed, he probably won't even see her at all. At least he had his sketch.

He created light and opened the folded paper on the table next to his bed. Will her back always be turned to him? he wondered as he studied her pose.

He turned on his side, thinking back on the day. Sarah was quite at ease when he was teaching her, but became a bit flustered when someone was near. With Lavinia and Mercutio, Ergo and Lord Darcy. Maybe he should make sure they were left alone? Well, anything to encourage her feelings for him.

What if they weren't the feelings that he wanted from her? Hmm, he never thought about that before. But he doubled she felt anything other than attraction, after all they did share that kiss. Jareth smiled at the memory of it.

Then frowned, remembering her confusion at lunch when Lord Darcy mentioned her permanent stay. As if she hadn't been informed of the fact. Speaking of facts, how _did _she get here? Probably through a tear in the barrier, he conceded, not wanting to think of anything else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And while the two thought about their future, Lavinia and Mercutio met in one of the courtyards that dotted the castle grounds to plan the following week.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

Author's Note: Yeah I lied, actually I'm here to answer all the reviews that I have not answered. Now that is a cyclic remark.

****

Amazonian21: Chapter 1: Thanks for the review! I'll keep things interesting for chapters to come.

Chapter 3: Yes, we need more evil Sarahs. Let's make a petition!

Chapter 5: I will try to update at least once a week now that school is out. Obviously that plan kind of backfired due to laziness for later chapters, but _now_ I'll try.

Chapter 9: Yeah, I had to put in a fun chapter to lighten things up from the previous chapter.

****

Cariah Delonne: You know, every time I read your name as Celine Dionne? Thanks very, very much for reviewing regularly too!

Chapter 2: Whew, I'm glad the story isn't too twisty, although it will become twisty in later chapters. It will be explained thoroughly to keep confusion at bay.

Chapter 3: Unfortunately Jareth did see Sarah before the ball, which totally ruined her plans for him - but, oh well. It turned out ok eventually.

Chapter 4: Face in the crystal only, a technique used by the author to keep him interested and frustrated, but also to keep him guessing. Poor Jareth, I should stop picking on him.

Chapter 5: He saw her in the crystal remember? And I love Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare, that's where I got Mercutio's name from. I wanted to make him Tybalt, but the name Mercutio fitted his playful and kind personality. Sarah's Revenge will probably be very influenced by Romeo and Juliet, although how influential it will be remains to be seen. Partly because I haven't worked out how influential it will be yet.

Chapter 6: Yes, it is summer here, which is good because school was seriously cutting into my sleep time. You guys have winter there? Are you from Australia (or someplace near Australia? It's the only country I know of where they have winter when we have summer)? How was the school ball? We do not have those, we have crappy dances, hearing about a school ball makes me sad and jealous of you. L

Chapter 7: Yes! Chaos in later chapters! Angst is one of my favorite elements in stories. Although, not too much. I still haven't thought of Mercutio's fate yet, but never fear, all in time…

Chapter 8: Yup that was my history chapter. I decided to get all the important stuff out in one go. Which made things a bit boring but pivotal to the plot.

****

Clever Lass: Chapter 4: Suspense rocks! And I did bring them together, in a good way I hope.

****

Dramatiks: or **dramatiks** as you spell it. Another regular reviewer!

Chapter 2: Hee, I'm glad you like my style. And yes, Julian is a great guy's name.

Chapter 3: Thanks for that one, I really want every chapter to improve. Is Lavinia really a Roman mythology character? I just chose the name because it sounded right for an evil-ish person, J .

Chapter 4: I love Mercutio, and Jareth's character will flesh out soon.

Chapter 5: He handles her presence quite…not…well, as we have seen, but it all turned out ok.

Chapter 6: Eek! Such nice words, thank you!

Chapter 7: Richard is a jerk, but I'm still working out how the karma will get to him.

Chapter 8: No, I didn't put the "spinning" quote there on purpose, but that is an interesting vision you wrote there.

Chapter 9: I'm glad you liked the flipping back and forth. I always wondered how Jareth would get ready for a date, and this is how I imagined it. As you can see, Mercutio likes to pop up everywhere to give advice.

Draegon-fire: (**draegon-fire **- if anyone wonders why I'm putting the names in parenthesis, it's not to be annoyingly redundant - it's used to correctly spell the name in the way you did it.)

Chapter 6: Does Julian's plan backfire? Hmm, we'll find out later.

Chapter 8: The revenge part comes in near later chapters, don't worry this is a romance! Does Sarah not break Jareth's heart? I don't know…but it will work out in the end. I don't like to see Sarah hurt Jareth either, but for the sake of the plot, she just might have to. Not a lot is being let on, but that's the fun part. This story is also part mystery, which I should have indicated a long time ago - too late now, but I hope it's still good.

Chapter 9: Yes, Sarah is having trouble thinking of Jareth as a bad guy now due to his romantic tendencies. Jareth can be romantic as heck when he wants so be! Her anger is partly out and dissipated, but then other things will come out. They're off to a very good start, I think. Ahh, Mercutio and Lavinia: they were lovers, they were in love, what will happen later? Oooooo (that's meant to indicate mysterious music by the way)

Dragoness Kaei: Chapter 5: Updated hopefully soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 8: I did correct that mistake, thank you for pointing it out. Thanks for enjoying!

Give-Me-Your-Coffee: I like that name, by the way. And the I also enjoyed fact that you signed underneath as "Coffee."

Chapter 3: I'll update as soon as possible, thanks for thinking the story is promising.

Scarlettmoon: Chapter 2: Glad that you liked the story, I'll keep writing and updating as much as possible.

****

If-666: (**if-666**) Chapter 5: He did confront her, and it went badly. Then in the next chapter it went well, yay!

****

The Fallen Angel of Death: Thanks for the very nice review! Everything will be solved in time, and I'm glad that you spotted that everyone has problems. Sarah is my main character with problems, but everyone has some issues to work out. Hee, I've never been called an artist before, thank you very much!

Water Papillion: Chapter 7: Thanks! I'll try to keep everyone in character, and to keep their thoughts written out for everyone.

I hope I didn't forget anyone!


	11. Modes of Escape

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone! No JS in this chapter, sorry for the disappointment.

****

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is not mine.

Chapter 11

Sarah woke up late the next day, 9 o'clock to be exact. Then it all came back to her: she would never go home again. Groggily, a feeling of doom upon her, she sat up in bed and covered her face with her hands. _What have I done?_ she questioned herself. _It's no use of anyone to mope about all day, you know. _She snorted at the rational side of her conscience. _That's what you think_. She laid back down.

__

Think, Sarah, think. What to do? Well, you can't run away. You can't really abandon everyone's expectations. You don't know the Underground well enough to hide. And you have to magic to help you. So, from all this what have we learned?

Sarah groaned. _I'm trapped._

Her slowly ebbing trepidation towards Jareth soon came back full force. What would happen to her? To Lavinia? And Frieda, Bartten, and Oriel? And what about Julian? She doubted that Jareth would do anything to his own brother, but what about the ones that don't have the privilege of a name to protect them? Well, Lavinia might be safe, her family was part of the nobility right? But then again history showed that being noble didn't exactly keep you from harm. The thought of Lavinia being guillotined made Sarah feel dizzy and sick.

__

Let's not lose last night's dinner now. Did she even eat dinner?

Sarah sighed and got up, determined to do something today that would not end up with her learning about more depressing things. Energized, she made her bed and went to the closet. Opening it, she looked at the dresses that she brought with her.

Today will be a Sarah day. No thinking of anyone else. No Jareth - if she can help it. No one but her today, she deserved it. This job was stressing her out. Go into the goblin city maybe…_or not_, she thought remembering their dislike for most humans. Maybe the fae part of the kingdom then.

Sarah nodded determinedly, running her hands through the line of fabric. One texture caught her attention; soft, silky cotton. She pulled it out. Sarah smiled, she had almost forgotten the dress. After Lavinia and Frieda had practically had her wearing matronly things with high necks, she had begged the older woman to let her get a few different dresses. She had pushed them into the back of the closet, in desperation for Lavinia not to find them and take them away and had forgotten about them completely.

This one was her Scarlett O'Hara dress; her favorite costume, that beautiful white one she wore with the dark green leaf print and the ruffles at the neckline. Sarah pulled it out, admiring the stiffened bodice and the shape of the skirt. She found a pair of dark green ballet flats - the only shoes that matched the dress, and laid it out on the bed.

Banishing all thoughts from her mind, Sarah hummed while she bathed. Afterwards She found the curling tongs that Frieda used to curl her hair for the masquerade. How did these things work? She looked at it closely, the metal part was normal, but the curling iron had two wooden handles, like a pair of pliers. She squeezed the handle to open the tongs. Frieda had used the fireplace to heat the tong, she remembered. Sarah looked at the fireplace, there was a grate where she must have rested the tongs. Should she do it? Why not? Before she started though, Sarah found the bottles that Oriel had given to her before she left. The ones that grew back hair.

She lit a small fire in the fire place, lowering the grate and putting the metal part of the tongs on it. When her hair was dried, Sarah crossed her fingers before picking up the heated tongs. She held her breath as she carefully wound the hair round the wide barrel. _Well, _she thought to herself. _This isn't so bad._ She squeezed the handles to let go of the hair.

"Ahh!" Sarah yelled. To her horror, the curled section had fallen onto the floor, the smell of burning hair tickling her nose. "Ok, mental note: Underground curling irons are way hotter than electric ones," she muttered as she dabbed Oriel's potion to her new bald spot. Sarah tried again, and this time she was successful. In no time at all, her hair was manipulated into a series of long curls.

Sarah pulled her corset as tight as she possible could and dressed herself, using the mirror to button the pearl buttons and tie the green sash.

She put on the shoes and raced out the door, her eagerness to forget marked by the swishing noise of the her crinoline in her skirt.

------------------------------------------

Mercutio woke up in a haze at 8:45, kicking out the empty wine bottle from his bed. "All right Mercutio," he said to himself, "no more parties with Lord Darcy." He got up, fell down and tried again before stumbling into his bathroom. Mercutio stepped into the small cubicle at the end of the wall and pulled a thin chain.

"Ahh!" Mercutio sighed. He had always loved showers. He sat with his back to the wall, allowing the ice-cold water to penetrate his clothes - still wearing yesterday's outfit, he noted - and his hazed brain.

He smiled, remembering what had happened after his meeting with Lavinia. She had told him to give Sarah the day off today, since Jareth was visiting sections of the cities. After they basically planned Sarah's and Jareth's love lives, they both went to Lord Darcy's party at the western courtyard. They had danced together 8 times out of the 11 dances offered. Mercutio closed his eyes and tipped his head, letting the water cool his burning eyelids. He had almost forgotten how soft she felt when she was in his arms, how delicate and warm. Gods, it was just like before the incident. _Murder with a capital M_,he thought bitterly. The death of Lavinia's sister had changed her forever.

But her essence was still there; her compassion, laughter, wit and insecurity - all hidden with her new-found arrogance and condescension. She was still the same underneath and all he had to do was find some way to break her impenetrable shell…

Mercutio was glad Sarah was here, not only because she gave him an excuse to spend time with Lavinia, but also to distract Jareth. Jareth was his best friend, ever since Mercutio fished him out of the lake when the mermaids were fighting over him. But that didn't mean that he forgave the king for taking away his only love. But the fact that Lavinia was the pursuer was the one that made him die inside, and the fact that Jareth accepted made him feel betrayal like nothing else.

Gods, he had hated him both of them then, and had been glad to leave when he was ordered to survey the kingdom. It was like some sick game that he didn't know of, that everyone played behind his back while simultaneously laughing at him.

And now? Well, traveling had softened his hardness and long hours in the sun burned out his anger and hate. It had made him long for stability. Perhaps, even the hope of rekindling the flame that consumed him so much before. Mercutio fingered the ring he wore around his neck. It was a small necklace, made of a long delicate chain. Hanging on it was the ring that he had given to Lavinia when he had asked for her hand.

He still remembered how she had cried out in surprise. It was during a garden party Jareth had arranged - an excuse for Mercutio to steal time away with Lavinia from her chaperone. He chuckled, when they had gone back to the group, her parents shouting at the old maid for losing their daughter and then were horrified when they saw her walking back with Mercutio. Even then he had the reputation of a scoundrel. They had refused to allow the union, but then relented for the sake of their daughter's happiness.

And then it happened, and he lost her forever. _No, not forever_, he determined. _How can I know what tomorrow brings?_

Mercutio stood, undressed and washed himself. He dressed in crisp, fresh clothes; a ruffled blue shirt and black breeches. Slipping on boots, he decided he needed a day off also.

------------------------------------------

Jareth woke up as soon as the feeble rays of light penetrated the heavy drapes that hung on the windows. He woke up, but decided to actually get up an hour later. _Sometimes it's good to be the king_, Jareth thought as he sent Ergo away. In his warm cocoon of soft blankets, Jareth mused about yesterday, Sarah and today. He wouldn't be able to see her today, today being the weekly assessment of the kingdom. He reached for his sketch of her, and studied it yet again. In this light, she seems to be in the process of facing him. Jareth smiled, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks. _Probably._ He had to start thinking clearly, it would not do to allow a girl to take over your life so completely as this. Now is the time to be rational.

Jareth stretched and stood up, flinging away the covers and opening the windows. He breathed in the scent of the morning. At once came the familiar, fierce love he had for his kingdom as he overlooked the lands.

He surveyed the Goblin City, listening to the clang and chatter of the awakening vendors. The baker and vegetable seller had crashed their carts again and were arguing over who would pay for damages. The houses were still, the only sign of life being the rising smoke from the chimneys. The labyrinth beyond was also still, except for the birds that regularly circled the hedge maze.

Jareth walked to the window on the other side of the room, opening the sash and looking out over the Fae City. It too was still, the only people awake being the merchants walking to their shops. Some lovers were outside, hiding from the critical gaze of their chaperones. A few chickens and goats being led to a pasture somewhere.

Only when he was satisfied that no impending danger was lurking over his kingdom did Jareth leave to bathe. In the sunken tub he looked over the reports that was written during the night: economic status, feuding families and newspapers from overseas. He snorted as he found the gossip rags that Ergo had misplaced within the reports, the man was as nosey as a matron.

Jareth opened his ledger and wrote down the important facts of the reports, making sure to bring up the issues with the advisors later on. He glanced at the clock, it was 5:30. He still had half an hour before the meetings and debates. Quickly he washed hair and then dried himself.

Jareth opened his closet and picked out his most formal clothes, all in black: a fitted shirt, silk vest and jacket, leather breeches and a long, velvet black cloak. Carefully Jareth smoothed out his clothing, making sure no wrinkles were present to imply that the king was an absentminded one. He pulled on his thin leather gloves, put a pocket watch in one of the pockets and made sure his boots were shined to perfection. He took out his medallion, making sure the pendent was shining before he placed it around his neck.

He studied himself in the mirror, knowing that he made a striking figure. The deep, consuming black of his clothes offset his pale, hawkish features and hair. The medallion, the sign of his kingdom and reign fairly glowed from its dark backdrop. He was every inch the king that everyone believed and knew him to be: just, fair, intelligent and impossible to gauge.

Jareth kept a tight reign over his kingdom, making sure that people's needs and opinions were listened to, but also knowing that ruling with an open hand was to ask for one's destruction. He learned from centuries of watching the instability of the Underground; kings and queens who ruled too cruelly, were too lenient or too indecisive to stay in power. And the resulting chaos that engulfed their kingdoms.

He took out the ledger and reviewed what he wrote, making sure that he thought of every angle and every question that could be asked. By and large the kingdom was fine, the usual suspects were there: small groups trying to overthrow him, nobles complaining about the noveau riche's ostentatious houses, goblins wanting to clean out oubliettes to turn into houses. The ordinary annoyances that plagued every kingdom.

Ordinary annoyances that Jareth was grateful for. No more war for this man, only the boring and the bland forevermore was all he asked. Well, maybe he could ask for one more thing… but now was not the time to think about it.

------------------------------------------

Dream Sequence

She pounded on the door, trying to escape.

"Help! Help me! Somebody! _Please!_"

Gods, it was so hot, so dark.

__

"Be quiet!" A voice whispered in her mind. _"Don't let him hear you!"_

She quieted into whimpers of fear, breathing erratically.

Feeling suffocated.

She limped against the door, trying to hear anything.

She was rewarded with screams.

Then the door opened, she was roughly dragged out.

And all went dark.

End Dream Sequence

She woke up with a scream, piercing and afraid. Then quieted when she realized where she was.

Lavinia cursed the sun that invaded her private sanctuary. _What? What time is it? 7:02, what the hell? _Growling and scowling she sat in her bed, only to be startled by her morning appearance in the large mirror that faced the bed.

Lavinia sighed as she fingered her curls, resenting the fact that she looked like some redheaded, pale lion. Groaning she stared at her reflection as she ran her fingers over her face: her lips were pale, she had bags under her eyes, which were red from staying up so late. Her freckles - the ones that she tried so desperately to disappear using Oriel's mixtures, were more prominent on her bloodless features. _Maybe I could somehow turn pallor mortis into a fashion statement, _she thought.

She hugged a pillow while she thought of the night before. After meeting in the courtyard, Mercutio had convinced her to go to Lord Darcy's party, saying that they should celebrate Sarah and Jareth's future marriage. Lavinia had not been able to say no to him at that moment, she didn't know why.

So she went and, surprisingly enough, enjoyed herself. Almost allowed herself to feel for Mercutio again. Almost. "Maybe one day," she said, dropping her head onto the pillow. Or maybe she could stay like this; keep her head on the pillow and end her life. It only takes a few minutes. And then she would be gone and her troubles and nightmares would be over.

But no, and let Jareth go unpunished? No, never. Her plan didn't work, but Julian's will.

But sometimes…sometimes Lavinia wished that she could go back in time. When they were one big happy family. When Lavinia had been friends with Jareth, when she was still Mercutio's fiancée and all she had to think about was what to wear to dinner and how to run away from her chaperone.

She stood and made her way to the bath. She stewed in the tub for a while, letting a mask dry on her face and planning out what to do tomorrow. Maybe she should see Sarah today, and they could go shopping. She needed something to keep her from moping over the past.

She opened the wardrobe, chose a light, flowing dress and began brushing her hair. Perhaps they could talk about getting her new dresses or about boys or something. She went downstairs.

"Oh, you're awake!" a soft voice cried. Lavinia gasped then sighed. It was just her mother, sitting on the sofa, a small table of food placed in front of her.

"Mother, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Siowen to visit someone."

Lady Farrix smiled at her daughter. "Well, not for a while now. Let's sit and eat." Lavinia hesitated. "Unless of course, you have somewhere to be right now."

"No," Lavinia said, sitting down. Lady Farrix spooned the eggs, bread and cheese onto plates and handed on to her daughter.

Silence.

Lady Farrix cleared her throat. "Well, how are things, my dear?"

Lavinia shrugged, "Nothing new is happening. Just the same old things."

Lady Farrix looked down at her plate, picking at her eggs with her fork. She laughed softly, then it faded. "Sometimes…sometimes I worry about you, you know. It seems as if - I mean - you just changed so much since, since. Well, you know."

Lavinia tensed, instantly defensive. "I'm fine, mother. If I've changed, it's because I grew up." She sighed and stood. "I have to go now." She left quickly, afraid of what her mother would say if she stayed.

------------------------------------------

"Well done, Your Highness," Devlyan, an advisor of the kingdom patted Jareth's arm. She was an old friend of the royal family. She was an old and wise woman, being present since the creation of the Underground and her advice was widely requested throughout the kingdoms. But she was a resident of the Goblin Kingdom and the only mother Jareth had known.

"Thank you, Lady Devlyan, I might keep this kingdom together yet," he said, reminding her of an inside joke. The lady laughed, and linked her arm through Jareth's, slowly steering him through the halls to the library.

She poured him a brandy and they both sat, both of them cherishing their time together. She smiled and spoke first. "I've overheard the servants whispering in the corner of the dining room. It seems that you are courting someone?"

Jareth sputtered and accidentally swallowed too much.

Devylan laughed at his reaction and patted the chair in front of her. "Oh come now! Don't be so embarrassed, I know everything about love. So who is she?"

Jareth sat down, wondering what to say. It's been so long since anyone had actually asked him about Sarah besides Mercutio. And to think of it, Mercutio hadn't said a word to him about it. "Well," he started. "It is really no one's business."

"What? Of course it is! At least it's _my _business."

Jareth's eyebrows rose. "Ah, of course. Well, with an argument like that I suppose I must humor you." Although his tone was sarcastic, he was smiling when he said it. "She's a mortal."

"Really?" Devylan was surprised. "Did she fail the labyrinth?"

"No, no. It's her second visit here."

"And?"

"And…what?"

"Jareth this is like pulling teeth, spit it out!"

Jareth smiled, Devylan was the only one who would scold him. He sat back, not really wanting to say anything about Sarah. It was like a secret, knowing something precious that no one else did, but as soon as the secret was learned, the value of it falls. "Well. She is young, with black hair and green eyes - like new grass. She is shy and strong spirited, but stubborn and impulsive at the same time."

The lady raised her eyebrows. "And is that all? I heard that she is a great beauty, and that she is as mysterious as the king who is longing for her."

"What are the names of these servants again?" Jareth asked dryly, amused at the tales his servants spun.

"Well," Devylan scoffed, "I wouldn't know. And why did you tell me? It doesn't take so much time to write to a lonely old woman."

Jareth chuckled and answered with: "Write to her? Why, when all I will receive is criticisms of my handwriting and moaning over my small vocabulary?"

Devlyan lightly smacked his arm. "And this girl? Her name?"

"Sarah, she lives in the castle."

"Really? In the castle?" Jareth caught the insinuation of her tone.

"Fear not, my lady, I have not seduced her. She is not my mistress."

"No," she mused, "I suppose not. She is different from all the others: you smile when you speak about her. And what else?"

"I don't really know her that well," Jareth admitted, "I am trying to though."

"Trying to?" she looked worried. "And this young lady is not receptive to your advances?" Devlyan was worried, if the girl was not won over, then surely Jareth would be heartbroken. She had never seen him so animated over anyone before.

"She is…hesitant," Jareth said, almost wistful.

"Perhaps she was scorned before. Maybe she protects herself from further hurt?"

Jareth looked into his drained glass, thinking of Sarah. It was quite clear that something awful must have happened to her after the labyrinth. She had changed so suddenly from what he last remembered. Still stubborn and passionate, but also more cautious and nervous. She acted as if she expected him to pounce at her. And other times it was as if she wanted something more. "Perhaps," he agreed finally.

Devylan nodded, respecting his reluctance to speak about someone so close to his heart. "As a mortal, she might not know how to act towards royalty, or she might not be well schooled in the arts of courtship. She is young, Jareth. Patience is the best answer."

Jareth nodded. Patience? Who can feel patience when you were consumed by such feelings?

Devylan was speaking again, "Now, help an old lady up and walk me to my carriage."

------------------------------------------

Lavinia ran through the main courtyard, trying to leave everything behind.

But still unable to outrun the past.

------------------------------------------

Sarah strolled through the city, feeling more relaxed that she had in days. No one to watch her, no one to comment on what she said, no watching her words and backtracking on her lies. Just pure relaxation.

__

Maybe not pure relaxation,she thought as she dropped a letter in the bag of a postman. She used some of the time to write a letter to Julian about her newfound knowledge along with some curse words from the Aboveground that he may or may not understand.

"Boo!" Sarah screamed. "Mercutio!" She whispered, afraid of making a scene. She began to smack him. "Why do you feel the need to keep." She began to hit him with every word. "Popping. Out. Of. Nowhere? Aarrgh!"

"Ouch!" He covered his head, laughing as he crouched to protect himself. "Ouch! Desist! I admit defeat my lady!" The thought of Sarah, so small and skinny, being so ferocious was more laughable and adorable than frightening.

"Why are you always following me?" she was smiling though with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Well, you are alone right now. And you were alone yesterday…so I took it upon myself to be your guard," Mercutio congratulated himself for finding a good excuse so quickly. "So why does Lavinia leave you alone so much?"

"I don't know," Sarah admitted. "Maybe she's shopping or brushing her hair or something."

Mercutio chuckled, knowing that she was not far off from the truth. "So, what are you doing about town? And looking very nice too."

Sarah shrugged. "I felt like getting out. You can only stay inside a castle for so long without going crazy." She started walking, Mercutio following her.

"So," he struggled to find something to talk about. "How are you enjoying your stay?"

"It's nice, I suppose," she said absentmindedly, fingering her curls. "I'm learning a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"Well, Jareth is teaching me how to paint and draw."

Mercutio smiled inwardly, then spoke. "Jareth is quite talented in the arts. Maybe he can teach you how to play the piano-forte."

"Piano? I already know how," Sarah remembered all the lessons she took when she was younger.

"So, how are things with you and the king?"

"The king and I?" Sarah thought about their psuedo-relationship. "It's all right, I guess. We're just friends."

"Friends who kiss?"

"Friends with benefits then."

"You know, friends with benefits usually become more than just friends."

Sarah stopped and turned to him. "Why are you so interested in us? Jareth and I."

He smiled charmingly. "The king is my best friend, if you didn't notice before. He thinks highly of you, very much so. I like you, you seem like a very nice girl. You…you interest him." Mercutio spoke on, trying to make her understand. "You don't know the power you have over him."

__

You have no power over me.

Sarah gaped at him. Her? Power over such a powerful man? "I doubt that," she scoffed, trying to hide her amazement.

Mercutio shrugged, "Believe what you will, then."

They walked on.

------------------------------------------

Jareth stepped onto the carriage, telling the driver to go on. He had just finished inspecting the last of the city and it was nearly dusk. A sharp knock on the window made him start. He opened the sash, "Lavinia? What are you doing here?"

She was dressed poorly, it was raining and she was almost blue with cold. Her long red hair was flattened and plastered onto her back and sides. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

He handed her a blanket when she returned. They didn't speak for a bit, Lavinia trying to get warm.

"How are you?" doing Jareth asked finally.

She tensed. "Fine. Why? What have you heard?"

Jareth shrugged. "No one has been saying anything. I am merely asking you if you are well. It was a surprise to Mercutio and I when we learned that you came back."

"It's none of your business."

Jareth sighed. "Lavinia, remember when we used to be friends? I know that the years have been have been hard for you, but you needn't keep everything under wraps. You just seem as if - "

"How is Sarah?" She asked brightly, obviously changing the subject.

"I don't know. I did not see her at all today."

Silence.

"This is very awkward," Lavinia said softly.

Jareth nodded. "Indeed."

"Sarah fancies you, you know," she said slyly. In such close quarters, Lavinia didn't give a damn about anyone as long as she finished what she so longed to do.

Jareth tried not to show interest. "Does she?"

"Oh, yes. She is just shy." Lavinia thought fleetingly that this might be disastrous, playing games like these. But anything to encourage the king's feelings.

"And I suppose that both of you have become great friends since her return?" Jareth's voice was neutral.

"Hmm." she agreed. "We talk every night. She told me that you liked to ride horses and such. Well, this is where I get off. Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Goodnight."

Jareth stared after her, a thought prickling in his head. Lavinia was lying. He never told Sarah that he enjoyed riding. And although time could change things, he doubted greatly that Lavinia would take such interest in his affairs.

Things didn't quite fit. Her appearance with Sarah seemed contrived. Her strange friendship with Sarah was surprising, considering their temperament. They seemed to hate each other in the beginning, but now, somehow, Lavinia was Sarah chaperone.

__

Something is wrong, he thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

Author's Note: As you probably guessed, this chapter was made to round out the characters more. Especially Mercutio and Lavinia's relationship to each other. And Jareth is suspecting something, yay!


End file.
